Monster
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: Aku bosan dengan semua ini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kugenggam. Keabadian adalah kutukan. Kesendirian adalah duri. Kehausan adalah…kematian. Semua ini membuatku bosan, aku selalu berbeda dengan yang lain. Aku cinta malam, tapi bersahabat dengan matahari. Malam bagaikan darah yang lezat. Siang bagaikan kehangatan dan kelemahan.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! BOYxBOY! **

**Fandom : **DRRR!

**Disclaimer : **Narita Ryohgo

**Pair : **Shizaya/Izuo dan beberapa pair lainnya

**Rate :** T lalu M (?) (dan sedikit… gore? Sadis? Dan garing krenyes krenyesss#?)

**A/N : WARNING LAGI! FF ini OOC OCC CCO CCD**#loh#. Terinspirasi dari pic2 DRRR! Versi HALLOWEEN. Pertama liat (walau telat taunya) itu membuatku…. Bernafsu ingin bikin fanfict tentang mereka lagi #ga bosen#. Gimana ga nafsu liat IZAYA jadi VAMPIRE dan SHIZUO yang jadi HUNTER. Berkat info ff semacam itu dari Lien Kiem Tan, jadinya berkembang(?)-lah ceritanya #gatau maksudnya apa#.

Juga berkat lagu BIGBANG. Yah, intinya saya disini hanya bercerita tentang mereka, bercerita dari lubuk hati saya paling dalam #halah#. Bercerita walau mungkin ga sebagus yang lainnya.. imajinasiku, hanya kutuangkan disini.

Here we go, Minna…

* * *

_Dunia ini dihuni berbagai makhluk, bukan? Vampires dan monster juga ada. Sejak dulu kedua pihak itu 'berperang' antara vampire dan pemburunya. Pemburu vampire yang meyakini kalau makhluk penghisap darah bak lintah itu kejam, suka membunuh mangsanya, tidak punya belas kasihan. Begitu pula para vampire yakin kalau para pemburu tidak mengerti apa yang vampire rasakan._

* * *

"Izaya-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" bocah bernama Mikado itu memperhatikan 'senior'-nya yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Izaya-san? A-Aw! Sakit," keluhnya.

"Tahanlah. Ini hanya obat suntik." Rambut _raven_ ber-iris merah darah itu menghela nafas melihat anak buahnya yang baru itu mengeluh. "Aku tidak rabies, kok. Untuk apa suntikan ini?" mata abu-abu gelapnya terus menatap jarum suntik yang tertancap di lengannya. "Untuk menekan nafsu memburumu, kau mau mati sia-sia ditangan pemburu?" Mikado menjawab dengan gelengan polos. "Aku tidak mau stok kantong darah habis karena kau," Izaya menambahkan.

"Izaya-san, aku juga butuh obat itu," rambut pirang yang periang datang. "Ah, kau sibuk. Ya sudahlah, biar kulakukan sendiri," terdengar sedikit kecewa dari nadanya.

Orihara Izaya, pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam kelamnya, juga _iris_ semerah darah. Dia hanya seseorang dengan keturunan asli _vampire, _bisa dibilang seorang 'bangsawan'. Anak buahnya hanya dua orang, Ryugamine Mikado dan Kida Masaomi. Kedua anak itu tadinya hanya manusia biasa sebelum bertemu Izaya.

"Awas, kalau kau memakainya berlebihan dan habis. Aku yang akan menyuruhmu pergi kerumah Shinra untuk mengambil obatnya," Izaya mengancam setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya menyuntik Mikado. "Eh? Aku tidak mau bertemu Shizuo-san!" bibirnya maju_._

"Pilih yang mana, mengambil obat di rumah Shinra atau mati kelaparan?" bocah rambut pirang itu diam, merasa bersalah mengucap kalimat sebelumnya. "Kalau kau takut bertemu monster itu, akan kutemani. Besok kita ambil obatnya,"

Izaya memang keturunan asli dari _bangsawan __vampire, _bisa berjalan dibawah sinar matahari juga abadi. Dia tidak menua, selalu terlihat seperti pemuda yang berumur dua puluh tahunan keatas. Dan dia hanya bisa mati kalau jantungnya dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya. Dia telah banyak menemui manusia dengan berbagai macam sikapnya. Tidak ada yang tahu berapa tepatnya umur Izaya sekarang. Dia selalu tertutup dengan soal pribadinya.

Tidak hanya itu, sebenarnya Izaya sangat rindu rasa darah segar. Sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak meminumnya. Hanya memakai obat penekan nafsu membunuhnya saja, terkadang meminum satu kantong darah dalam satu bulan. Dulu dia memang sering membunuh mangsanya, ia akui itu. Tapi tidak lagi, kau akan tahu kenapa.

* * *

'_Darah. Darah segar! Aku ingin meminumnya. Gigit, gigit leher yang mulus itu. Hisap sampai kering. Aku lapar! Bedah perut dan dadanya! Ambil jantungnya yang empuk dan juicy itu. Hatinya yang gurih dan manis. Pecahkan kepalanya! Ambil otaknya yang sangat lembut dan lezat itu.'_

"U-ukh! Hen-hentikan." Izaya mengerang, tangannya menggapai-gapai sesuatu diatas meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya. Mimpinya diusik hasrat untuk membunuh. Sebuah suntikan sudah ia raih. Tanpa tunggu lama, ia langsung menusuk lehernya sendiri dengan suntikan tadi. Menekannya agar obat itu keluar melalui rongga jarum suntik yang menancap dilehernya dan masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"A-aakh!" setelah obatnya sudah masuk sampai tidak tersisa, ia mencabutnya langsung. Menyuntik dari lehernya akan mempercepat reaksi dari obat ketimbang disuntik ditangan. Terbukti hanya dalam beberapa detik insting membunuhnya mereda. Taringnya tidak lagi menyembul menukik kebawah.

'_Akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi yang seperti ini. Ada apa denganku?' _Izaya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap suntikan yang telah kosong. Besok ia harus bertemu Shinra. Meminta dosis untuknya ditinggikan. Obat dari Shinra tidak hanya menekan nafsu dan instingnya, juga membuatnya seperti manusia biasa. Tapi tidak semua _vampire _cocok dengan obat buatan Shinra.

* * *

Paginya, Izaya dan Kida pergi untuk mengambil obat itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda para pemburu itu membuntuti mereka sampai dirumah Shinra. "Shinra, aku butuh beberapa obat lagi." Tanpa basa basi Izaya duduk disofa dan langsung mengutarakan tujuannya. "Lagi? Kau ini rakus juga, bukannya sudah kuberi stok selama lima bulan?"

"Bukan aku, ada anak baru. Dia baru menjadi _vampire_ selama tiga bulan, maka dari itu aku kemari." Kida menyusul pembicaraan. "Ya, namanya Ryugamine Mikado, dia temanku sejak dulu." Shinra mengangguk mengerti.

Bagi Izaya, Shinra cukup berguna untuk menyelamatkannya dari para pemburu. Dengan obatnya, dia dan kedua anak itu tidak pernah membunuh manusia. Juga berkatnya, Mikado dan Kida bisa berjalan dibawah sinar matahari sama seperti Izaya.

"Shinra, obat khusus untukku aku ingin kau menaikkan dosisnya. Bisa?" perintah Izaya. "Eh? Kau yakin? Dosismu yang sekarang saja sudah tinggi! Kau memakainya lebih dari tiga kali. Kau ingin menaikkannya? Kau gila, itu sama saja bunuh diri."

"Aku ini abadi. Aku tidak akan mati kecuali jantungku dikeluarkan dari tubuhku," Izaya tersenyum sinis. "Aku tahu itu, maksudku kalau dosisnya dinaikkan, efek sampingnya akan membahayakanmu, seperti kau akan menjadi kebal dengan obat itu." Shinra memperingati sekali lagi.

Izaya tetap ngotot, Shinra hanya menghela nafasnya. Mengancam akan membedah Izaya sekali lagi sudah bosan bagi Shinra. Izaya terlalu sering jadi bahan penelitian Shinra. "Oke, kamu pergi dulu. _Thanks_, manusia pintar," pamit Izaya kepada Shinra. "Haah, dasar _masochist_." Ledekan Shinra tak sampai pada tamunya tadi.

* * *

"Izaya-san kenapa kau menambah dosisnya?" tanya Kida sambil berjalan pulang. "Instingku sekarang sering mengambil alih," Kida terdiam, dia tahu kalau Izaya lepas kendali seperti apa. Dia pernah menjadi korbannya, sebuah gigitan dileher yang membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh. Luka karena sesama _vampire_ akan lebih efektif ketimbang senjata dari manusia.

Kida teringat saat pertama kali bertemu Izaya. Ia hanya anak _gang_ biasa bersama Mikado. Mereka berdua jauh dari orang tua. Temannya yang mengenalkan Izaya pada Kida. Melihat Izaya yang misterius, berbahaya juga aneh itu adalah kesan pertamanya saat bertemu dengan sang _raven_.

Kida tahu kalau Izaya seorang _vampire_ karena ia tak sengaja menemukan Izaya yang sekarat kehausan, dia rela memberi beberapa tetes darahnya pada waktu itu. Mungkin dari situ sebabnya saat Izaya lepas kendali, ia menggigit Kida. Dari situ Kida tertarik untuk jadi _vampire_, teman Kida sejak kecil juga tertarik pada Izaya, Mikado menjadi salah satu dari mereka selang tuga bulan setelah Kida menjadi _vampire_.

'_Aku bosan dengan hidup yang hitam putih ini. Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada yang lainnya yang hanya memanfaatkanku.'_

'_Ini menarik, berbeda dari biasanya. Aku ingin mencobanya, menjadi seperti dia. Hal baru yang akan mengubahku,'_

Rasa ketertarikannya kepada sosok _raven _ itu tidak hanya pada letak statusnya sebagai _vampire_. Tapi sifatnya yang tidak terduga. Izaya memang terlihat misterius, tidak seperti Kida maupun Mikado. Dibalik misterius dan pendiamnya itu ada kehangatan, Izaya begitu baik pada mereka. Melindungi dari para pemburu yang mengejarnya, memberi mereka makan dan tempat tinggal.

"_Kalian sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri, seperti adik kembarku yang sudah lama mati karena 'hunters'."_ Tentu Kida ingat kalimat itu. Tak heran kalau Izaya terkadang begitu protektif pada mereka. "Kida-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan Kida tentang masa lalunya saat bersama Izaya.

"Ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja—" kalimat Kida terhenti karena Izaya tiba-tiba mendorongnya. Sebuah _cross_ emas yang sangat besar dan panjang menancap tepat dimana Kida tadi berdiri. Ujung-ujung _cross_ yang lancip itu memang di desain untuk menusuk para _vampire._ Kalau saja Izaya tidak mendorong Kida, dadanya sudah ditembus oleh _cross_ emas itu.

Kida hanya bengong, Izaya menghadap dari mana _cross_ itu berasal. "Shizu-chan, kau tetap bodoh seperti biasa. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kita tidak akan mengusik kalian." Sosok semampai itu terlihat, berambut _blonde_ hampir mirip dengan warna rambut Kida, berpakaian seperti ksatria. Berjubah hitam, dan pakaian dominan hitam dengan abu-abunya, memakai sepatu besi bak prajurit perang setinggi pahanya.

"Aku tahu, Kutu! Aku hanya mencium bau busuk kalian dan datang kemari. Membuatku kesal saja," mata _almond_-nya menatap tajam sosok _raven_ serba hitam itu. Berjalan mendekat untuk mengambil _cross_-nya. Izaya dan Kida mengaja jarak dari si pemburu _vampire_ itu.

"Kau ingin bermain denganku, Shizu-chan?" senyum sinisnya hanya untuk Heiwajima Shizuo. Hanya dengan satu tangan dia bisa mengambil _cross_ emasnya yang menancap pada tanah itu. "Kau juga bodoh. Sudah berapa kali kubilang namaku Heiwajima Shizuo!" lengannya mengayunkan _cross_ itu begitu mudah, tujuannya hanya satu. Untuk melukai Izaya.

"Ooops! Kau arahkan kemana, hm?" dengan mudah Izaya menghindar. "Diam kau _vampire_ tua bangka!" Tentunya mereka itu musuh bebuyutan seperti kucing dan anjing yang sering bertengkar. Shizuo selalu mencoba membunuh Izaya, selalu. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin.

**~Shizuo POV~ **

* * *

**-flash back- **

"_Nii-san! Awas!"_ teriakkan Kasuka masih terngiang. Adikku tewas karena menyelamatkanku dari serangan _vampire_ saat kami masih kecil. Saat itu, _vampire _terkutuk menyelinap kedalam rumah dan menyerangku, namun Kasuka menghalanginya. Tubuh mungilnya kesakitan karena tergigit.

Tanganku mengambil potongan besi yang kuambil secara paksa dari penyangga meja, lalu memukul _vampire _itu tepat dari belakang mengarah kekepalanya. Darah mengucur, membasahi baju dan lantai. Menusuk dadanya saat dia tergeletak pingsan. Tapi, terlambat saat aku kembali pada Kasuka. Tatapan matanya kosong dan basah karena air mata kesakitan. Lehernya berlumuran darah, dia tidak bernyawa. "Ka..su..ka? Kasuka!?"

'_Aku sangat menyayanginya. Kasuka, jangan mati! Kau satu-satunya yang mengertiku.' _Air mataku saat itu tak tertahan. Aku berlari kekamar orang tuaku, dimana mereka berada untuk melaporkan apa yang terjadi tadi, namun yang ada hanya dua mayat tak memiliki organ dalam yang lengkap. Ya, orang tuaku telah meninggal dunia lebih dahulu sebelum Kasuka dimalam yang sama. Aku terpaku, menatap pemandangan yang tak pantas dilihat oleh seorang anak kecil.

Sejak saat itu, aku sangat sangat membenci _vampire_. Aku kabur dari panti asuhan demi mencari _vampire_ walau umurku masih sangat hijau. _Vampire _kedua yang kubunuh disaat malam bulan baru ditengah malam yang sepi, memergokinya tengah memakan korbannya. Jantung yang tidak berdenyut lagi itu tinggal separuh dimakannya, menjijikan. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Mataku mencari benda tajam atau benda yang bisa melukainya, dan yang kutemukan sebuah _cross_ emas yang sangat tinggi nan kokoh bersandar pada dinding tak jauh dariku. Semua ujungnya terlihat sangat tajam. Aku tidak tahu itu punya siapa.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku ambil _cross_ emas itu dan melemparkannya pada _vampire_ yang sedang asik menyantap korbannya. Ujung _cross_ tepat menembus dadanya, mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna merah. Terdengar suara kesakitan darinya, dengan santai kudekati _vampire_ lemah itu. Mencabut _cross_ dengan tiba-tiba, membuatnya berteriak menyedihkan.

Menendangnya dan menginjak serta menusuk-nusuk dadanya, ia tak kunjung mati. Dengan tatapan benci, ku angkat _cross_ itu tinggi-tinggi. Tanpa belas kasihan, aku tusuk dan hancurkan tengkoraknya dengan ujung _cross_ yang tajam itu. Suara kehancuran otak dan tengkoraknya membuatku senang. Aku seperti _psikopat_ saat itu. Rasa dendam dan benci mengendalikanku.

_#plok plok plok# _

Suara tepuk tangan menghentikan kesintinganku, mengalihkanku kepada orang yang bertepuk tangan tadi. Seorang pria yang berambut gimbal berdiri dibelakangku, tak jauh dariku. _"Hebat sekali, padahal kau masih kecil. Siapa namamu?"_ dia mendekatiku, berlutut dihadapanku untuk menyamakan tinggi kami. Lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan cipratan darah dari _vampire_ tadi diwajahku.

"_Heiwajima Shizuo,"_ jawabku sekenanya. _"Shizuo-kun, terima kasih telah meringankan tugasku. Yang kau pegang itu senjataku, tapi kau bisa menggunakannya dengan mudah. Luar biasa, padahal benda itu sangat berat."_

"_Ah, maaf telah mengambilnya tanpa meminta ijin darimu." _Dengan sopan aku membungkuk dan mengembalikan _cross_ emas itu. Dia malah tertawa. _"Hahaha, aku justru sengaja menaruhnya disana. Karena ramalanku itu benar,"_ ekspresi heran terlihat jelas pada wajahku. _"Aku bisa meramal, kau bocah yang ditakdirkan menjadi salah satu dari kami. Kau tidak punya orang tua dan tempat tinggal, 'kan?"_

Kuanggukkan kepala ini, masih dengan tatapan heran. "_Ikutlah denganku, kau bisa memburu para vampire itu. Tapi, ingat akan satu hal. Kau boleh mendendam karena vampire membunuh semua orang terdekatmu. Tapi, jangan sampai kau tenggelam dalam dendammu sendiri." _

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku terus saja menikmati memburu para makhluk terkutuk itu, entah _vampire_ maupun monster bodoh lainnnya seakan rasa puas ini belum tercukupi. Sampai pada umurku yang keempat belas tahun, aku melihat dua orang _vampire_ datang kemarkas kami. Awalnya kukira mereka menyerahkan diri atau mau menyerang kami. Tapi, dugaanku salah.

"_Kami kemari hanya bertamu dan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."_ Ucap lelaki yang sangat tinggi dan berkulit hitam itu dengan suaranya yang berat namun ramah. _"Hmm, baiklah. Silahkan,"_ Tom-san, pemimpin sekaligus orang yang mengajakku bergabung kedalam pemburu _vampire _ini. Sebenarnya Tom-san sudah menduganya, ia meramalkan semua ini. Suatu hal akan terjadi dan merubah sisi kami dan _vampire _kelak.

"_Sebenarnya, kami ingin hidup tenang tanpa diburu oleh kalian. Kami juga ciptaan Kami-sama yang memang berwujud manusia tapi mendekati monster. Dan itu berarti kami berhak hidup didunia ini, 'kan? Sama seperti makhluk lainnya yang punya hak untuk hidup." _ para 'Hunters' berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"_Memang benar, tapi kau tidak usah membunuh kami satu persatu dengan keji seperti itu! Cukup dengan darah kami saja kau sudah bisa hidup, 'kan?!"_ seorang pria berteriak dari belakangku. Aku cukup setuju dengannya. Tapi, akan lebih bagus lagi kalau mereka punah. Aku terlanjur sangat membenci makhluk hina dan terkutuk itu.

"_Kau benar, kami bisa hidup hanya dengan darah kalian. Maka dari itu kami kemari untuk membuat perjanjian."_ Ujar lelaki satunya yang muncul dari belakang pria kulit hitam itu, tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari temannya. Mata semerah darah yang mencolok, belum lagi kulitnya pucat. Rambut hitam kelam, sama dengan baju yang ia kenakan serba hitam namun selaras dengan kemeja putihnya yang bersembunyi dibalik jas.

"_Katakan saja, kami akan mendengarkannya. Jika perjanjianmu itu cukup adil, akan kami terima. Jika tidak, pulanglah sebelum kami musnahkan."_ Ucap Tom-san tegas.

"_Kami akan meminum darah lewat pendonor darah dari para manusia, tidak langsung meminumnya dari para manusia. Lebih bagus lagi kalau ada yang mau membuatkan obat untuk menekan nafsu membunuh kami. Lalu, jangan membunuh kami jika kami tidak terbukti memakan atau membunuh manusia."_

Bisik-bisik kembali terjadi. _"Tapi kalau kalian diam-diam membunuh manusia dan kabur tanpa ketahuan, bagaimana? Itu sama saja bohong, bukan?"_ aku melempar pertanyaan, orang-orang dibelakangku ribut menyetujuinya. _"Kalau begitu, akan kami serahkan anggota kami pada kalian yang telah membunuh manusia jika perjanjian ini telah disetujui. Terserah kalian mau diapakan anggota kami yang melanggar perjanjian itu." _

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan si mata merah itu, bisa-bisanya dia berbicara se-_enteng _itu. Apa mungkin dia sangat ingin hidup tenang? Atau ada hal lain yang dia inginkan? Aku tidak bisa menebaknya. _"Jadi kami cukup mendonorkan darah untuk kalian. Dan kalian akan berhenti membunuh kami. Jika ada yang membunuh kami, pelakunya boleh dibunuh juga?"_ Tom-san mengambil kesimpulan.

"_Mata dibalas dengan mata. Nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa. Cukup adil, bukan? Kami hanya butuh darah kalian saja. Apa itu sulit?"_ seulas senyum sinis yang tak kusuka dari orang itu. Dia terlihat licik. _"Hm, bagaimana, Minna-san?" _Tom-san meminta suara.

"_Baiklah, mendonor darah itu memang hal mudah."_ Satu suara mengatakan demikian, dan yang lainnya bersorak setuju. Mendonorkan darah untuk mereka? Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak percaya pada _vampire_ itu.

Memang, beberapa bulan setelah perjanjian itu kami tidak sesibuk dulu yang selalu pergi mencari makhluk penghisap darah itu. _"Sepi,"_ aku mengeluh pada Tom-san, merasa ini tidak semenarik seperti dulu. Karena dendamku belum terpuaskan, masih haus akan membunuh mereka satu-persatu.

"_Jangan begitu, justru ini lebih baik. Kita bisa bersantai dari menolong orang maupun membunuh setiap vampire yang beraksi. Seharusnya kita berterima kasih pada 'bangsawan' vampire yang datang waktu itu."_

"_Bangsawan vampire? Mereka bangsawan?"_ aku heran, selama ini aku masa bodoh dengan mereka. Yang terpenting adalah membasmi mereka. _"Bukan berarti mereka itu turunan orang kaya seperti bangsawan pada umumnya yang disebut oleh kita." _

"_Lalu apa?" _

"_Bangsawan yang dimaksud, mereka itu seperti ketua atau petinggi yang harus dihormati oleh vampire biasa. Mereka bisa berjalan dibawah sinar matahari, juga bisa mengubah manusia menjadi vampire biasa saat mereka memberikan darahnya untuk manusia. Mereka abadi, hanya bisa mati saat jantungnya hancur atau dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya." _

Penjelasan yang cukup aku serap. _"Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau membunuh salah satu dari 'bangsawan', lho._" Mataku membulat, aku ingat saat _vampire_ kedua yang kubunuh. Dia belum mati walau jantungnya ditembus, sampai pada akhirnya aku kesal dan menghancurkan dada maupun kepalanya. _"A-ah, souka. Memangnya ada berapa 'bangsawan' di sini?"_

"_Hmm, setahuku tidak banyak. Yang berkulit hitam dan tinggi besar, ia 'bangsawan' vampire Rusia yang singgah disini, namanya Simon. Dan satunya lagi berasal dari Shinjuku, keluarga 'bangsawan' vampire Orihara. Yang kau bunuh itu salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak anggota keluarganya, tapi yang datang kemari itu bernama Orihara Izaya. Dia disebut pemimpin vampire disini." _

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, bertanda mengerti. Orihara Izaya, wajah liciknya dan senyum sinisnya yang paling aku tidak suka.

* * *

Tiga tahun setelah perjanjian itu. Terjadi suatu insiden yang membuatku jengkel. Dimusim dingin, kami digemparkan dengan berita seseorang tewas dengan darah mengering dan tidak memiliki jantung. Gara-gara kasus itu, kami sibuk mencari _vampire _atau petinggi mereka untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban. Sampai suatu saat, kebetulan dan keberuntungan menghampiriku.

"_Sudah kuduga para vampire busuk itu hanya berbicara omong kosong, Tom-san!"_ aku hanya bisa mengutarakan kekesalanku sambil berjalan disebelahnya. _"Y-Yah, kita lihat saja nanti. Kita belum lihat jawabannya, bukan?"_

Aku memajukan bibirku dan berjalan mendahului Tom-san, saking kesalnya aku tidak melihat ada orang yang menghalangi jalanku dan menabraknya. _"A-Ah! Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu—" _orang yang kutabrak menengok kearahku, kalimatku terhenti karena wajahnya tak asing lagi. _"Aaah, tidak apa-apa."_ Suaranya meyakinkanku bahwa dia orang yang pernah kutemui.

"_K-Kau! Izaya!?"_ ucapku spontan, Tom-san dengan cepat menyusulku. _"Sopanlah, bocah pemburu. Aku lebih tua darimu,"_ protesnya sambil menghela nafas, membuat udara yang ia keluarkan berwarna putih karena udara sangat dingin. _"Aah, Izaya-san! Kami mencari-carimu!"_ Tom-san berbicara.

"_Oui, ada apa Tom-kun?" _dia tersenyum sok ramah dimataku. _"Apa kalian membunuh manusia lagi? Kami mendapat berita kalau bahwa ada yang tewas karena kehabisan darah dan jantungnya hilang." _Si mata merah itu diam tidak menjawab. Ekspresi wajahnya seakan ketakutan.

"_Tolonglah, kalau iya benar dan kau menemukan pelakunya, serahkan pada kami. Kami hanya ingin kau menepati janjimu. Ayo, Shizuo-kun," _Tom-san pergi duluan, aku tidak menyusulnya untuk sementara. Aku terus menatap orang yang bernama Orihara Izaya itu.

"_Ada apa?" _dia menyadari kalau aku terus menatapnya. Belum sempat aku menjawab, dua orang perempuan datang menghampirinya. _"Iza-nii! Maaf membuatmu menunggu!"_

Kulihat wajah mereka berdua mirip, ternyata anak kembar.

"_Tidak juga, kok. Sudah selesai belanjanya?"_ aku tertegun, suaranya berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Begitu lembut penuh kasih sayang, sama seperti tatapannya. _"Sudah, kami membelikan sesuatu untuk Iza-nii,"_ perempuan berkepang itu antusias memakaikan syal kepada Izaya. Aku heran, kulit mereka itu selalu dingin. Apa mereka bisa kedinginan atau merasakan hal yang sama seperti manusia ketika musim berganti?

"_Iza-nii, siapa dia? Apa dia temanmu?" _ perempuan rambut pendek menunjukku tiba-tiba. Aku sadar kalau mereka ini kakak beradik, pantas saja dia begitu berbeda saat menghadapi anak kembar itu. Dan, itu berarti anak kembar itu juga _vampire, _bukan?_. "Aku pemburu vampire, aku datang untuk membunuh kalian."_ Jawabku sambil tersenyum sombong. _"E-EH!?" _mereka terkejut, aku sukses menakuti anak kembar itu.

"_A-Ah, dia memang pemburu. Tapi, tenang saja dia tidak akan membunuh kita,"_ salah satu tugas seorang kakak memang menenangkan adiknya. Aku pernah melakukannya, mereka mengingatkanku pada Kasuka dan diriku. Membuatku iri dan memaksa mengingat masa lalu.

"_Namamu Shizuo, benar? Aku harus pergi dulu. Sampaikan pada Tom-kun, aku akan mencarinya,"_ dia pergi begitu saja sambil menggandeng adik kembarnya. Aku terdiam menatap punggungnya. Memikirkan berapa banyak anggota keluarganya. Apa dia tahu kalau aku membunuh salah satunya?

* * *

Suatu malam, saat aku pergi bertugas untuk menjaga sekitar Ikebukuro. Dingin menusuk tulang, denting jam sudah berlalu dan sekarang menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lebih. Biasanya aku ditemani Tom-san, tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia pergi menghilang sejak sore.

Sepi senyap tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kulewati lorong bangunan tua, suara aneh menghentikan langkahku. Terdengar seperti suara orang kesakitan yang lambat laun mengecil seperti tertelan senyapnya malam.

"_Jangan-jangan!"_ aku bergegas mencari sumber suara itu. Memasuki lorong gelap, disudut bangunan aku melihat bayangan yang janggal. Aku dekati secepat mungkin tanpa suara, sinar bulan yang datang perlahan memperjelas sosok itu. Dua orang yang sedang menyantap manusia, tidak salah lagi itu _vampire_.

Aku membeku, melihat satu persatu sosok yang memojok itu. Mataku melebar dengan sekejab saat menyadari siapa mereka dan korbannya. _"TOM-SAN!" _aku berteriak spontan, berlari menghampirinya. Kedua _vampire_ itu terkejut dan menyingkir seketika. Aku hanya terfokus kepada Tom-san.

"_Tom-san! Kau bisa mendengarku!? Bertahanlah! Aku mohon!"_ kulihat darah meluncur bebas dari lehernya, dua gigitan pada lehernya membuat ia sekarat. Aku panik, mencoba pertolongan pertamapun terasa percuma. Tanganku gemetaran, jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Mataku mulai sembab.

"_S-Shizuo-kun… Tak apa, ini…sudah resiko sebagai 'hunters'. Aku serahkan semuanya…padamu, termasuk senjataku.. Rawat dengan baik. Aku…mengandalkanmu. Ingat, jangan tenggelam pada dendam pribadimu..." _dia tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tom-san tidak bernafas lagi, orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti pengganti orang tua bagiku itu telah tewas karena _vampire._ Lagi dan lagi, _vampire _merenggut orang yang kusayang.

"_KUSOOOOO!"_aku berteriak sekerasnya. Derap langkah yang menjauh terdengar. Kedua _vampire _tadi kabur dengan cepatnya. Dadaku terasa sesak, untung saja aku mengenal mereka. Ya, mereka adik kembar dari keluarga Orihara.

* * *

Acara pemakaman telah berlalu, sempat terlintas dibenakku apakah ini sebuah karma karena aku yang lebih dulu membunuh anggota keluarga Orihara? Memang benar, aku telah banyak membunuh _vampire_. Sedikitnya dua puluh _vampire_, dan lima puluh monster. Tapi, bukankah petinggi mereka sendiri yang membuat perjanjian tersebut? Tapi mengapa adiknya melanggarnya? Tidak mungkin kakaknya tidak menyampaikan perjanjian itu!

Emosiku meluap tak tertahankan. Terlebih anggota 'hunters' semuanya juga turut berduka dan marah karena setelah perjanjian, masih ada saja yang nyawanya terambil. Sesuai keinginan Tom-san, aku memimpin mereka. _"Kalian kumohon tenang, biar aku cari Orihara Izaya dan meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya."_

Setelah itu aku pergi ke Shinjuku. Dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat kediaman Orihara. Sendiri mencari, membawa pedang bukan _cross_ emas itu. Alasan yang pertama, benda itu terlalu besar dan mencolok. Dan yang kedua, aku masih berkabung atas kematian Tom-san. Pedang itu juga kusembunyikan dibalik jubah hitamku.

"_Ya, tunggu sebentar."_ Setelah mengetuk pintu, seorang wanita anggun menyambutku. Rumahnya begitu besar dan mewah. Namun sedikit gelap dan, bau amis tercium. Hidungku ini cukup sensitif dan tajam. _"Maaf, cari siapa, ya?"_ dia bertanya sangat lembut. "Orihara Izaya ada, Madam?"

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. _"Sayang sekali, dia baru saja pergi," _

"_Kalau begitu, adik-adiknya ada?"_ wanita berambut hitam bergelombang itu memiringkan kepalanya. _"Ada, sebelumnya anda ini siapa?"_

"_Saya temannya," _tentu aku berbohong. _"Teman? A-Ah, masuklah…"_ tampaknya dia curiga. Mana ada manusia berteman dengan mereka yang rakus. Tentu wanita itu menyadari bauku sebagai manusia. Setelah masuk, aku disambut dengan lukisan besar yang sangat apik. Menggambarkan satu keluarga yang bahagia. Sepasang suami-istri yang duduk bersebelahan, disamping sang ayah ada putranya dan samping ibunya ada putri kembarnya yang tersenyum manis. Dan ternyata wanita itu ibu dari ketiga anak _vampire_ yang aku incar.

"_Lukisan yang cantik,"_ seruku sambil terus melihat wajah si mata merah saat kecil dilukisan itu. Padahal sekarang ia tidak menua sama sekali setelah tiga tahun ini. Mungkin saja adik maupun wanita dikeluarga ini umurnya sudah jauh lebih tua dariku. _"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi sayangnya suamiku sudah mati sejak lama sekali. Mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan, dada dan kepalanya hancur—ah! Maaf aku bercerita yang tidak mengenakan padamu," _

"_! A-Ah, tidak apa,"_ aku merinding seketika. Ternyata _vampire_ yang kubunuh itu ayah mereka. Keringat dingin keluar perlahan. _"Duduklah dan tunggu disini, akan kupanggilkan mereka,"_ selang beberapa menit, anak kembar itu datang. Mereka membeku dan membisu melihatku, wanita itu heran. Walau akhirnya wanita itu pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga agar lebih leluasa mengobrol.

"_Kalian pasti tahu kenapa aku rela kemari?" _

"…_. Ya, kami tahu. Waktu itu…. Kami lepas kendali dan—" _sengaja kupotong kalimatnya. _"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu sekarang. Kita pergi, tinggalkan pesan kepada kakakmu untuk datang kemarkas 'Hunters'. Lebih cepat lebih bagus.'_

* * *

Anak kembar yang terikat menjadi satu dan mulut yang disekap, itulah pemandangan yang sekarang. Para anak buahku sangat senang, mereka buru-buru ingin membunuh dua _vampire_ kembar itu. Tapi kularang keras karena menunggu sang kakak datang.

"_MAIRU! KURURI!"_ suara teriakkan terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Sosok _raven_ itu sangat berantakkan, nafasnya terengah-engah membuat uap putih yang mencolok. _"Katakan langsung, apa benar adikmu ini telah membunuh dua orang!?"_ aku memang tidak suka basa basi.

Dia terdiam sejenak, perlahan kakinya yang jenjang memasuki ruangan ini. Kami waspada, semua tahu kalau _vampire _begitu cepat gerakkannya. Dalam jarak tiga meter dari adiknya disekap, ia mulai berbicara.

"_Aku tahu, aku yang membuat perjanjian itu. Aku yang mengusulkannya. Aku sudah memberi tahu semuanya. Keberadaan kami semakin menipis karena itu aku membuat perjanjian itu. Aku, aku hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai kakak yang melindungi dan mewujudkan keinginan adiknya." _

"_Jadi benar kau sendiri yang membiarkan dua orang tewas karena ulah mereka!?" _amarahku tak dapat ditahan. Kuhunuskan pedang dan menempelkannya pada salah satu dari anak kembar itu. _"Jawab! Jangan bertele-tele! Aku tidak suka itu!"_ perintahku dengan kesal.

"…_. Ya, aku membiarkan mereka. Awalnya hanya kuberi satu kesempatan, namun mereka bilang pemimpin kalian mengetahuinya sore itu. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Mairu dan Kururi membunuh Tom-kun tempo hari!"_ dia mengakuinya, wajahnya sedih. Aku tidak tahu itu sungguhan atau hanya taktik belaka.

"_Okay, kau telah mengakuinya. Itu artinya mereka terbukti membunuh dua orang. Kau tahu, bukan? Kau sendiri yang membuat perjanjiannya. Jika mendapati vampire yang terbukti membunuh manusia. Kami yang akan mengadilinya. Nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa! Itu yang kau bilang! Apa kau tega pada adikmu sendiri!?" _dengan penuh emosi aku meneriakinya. Dia menangis, tidak kusangka _vampire_ bisa mengeluarkan air mata yang sama beningnya dengan kami.

"_Mairu, Kururi…"_ panggilnya lirih. Entah kenapa aku juga sedikit tidak tega kalau membunuh adiknya didepan mata kakaknya yang begitu menyayanginya. Tapi, aku pernah mengalami itu sebelumnya. Aku rasa dendam ini akan terpenuhi kalau melakukannya pada petinggi mereka.

"_Mmmh, mmmmh!"_ adiknya mengerang, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba berontak, tapi dengan pedangku mereka langsung diam dan tak berkutik. _"…. Baiklah, itu konsekuensi dari janji yang kau buat sendiri. Kalian …. Kalian boleh melakukannya sesuka kalian," _

Aku terdiam sejenak, melirik kedua adiknya yang ikut menangis. Dibelakang sana para anak buahku ribut untuk membunuhnya. Aku tahu perasaan mereka ditinggal seorang pemimpin yang begitu baik. _"Aku lakukan ini karena perjanjianmu. Kau mau dendam, silahkan saja."_

Dengan satu tusukkan, pedangku menembus dada kedua _vampire_ yang terikat saling membelakangi itu. Mengoyak dadanya dan mengambil jantungnya. Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja sudah selesai mengeksekusi anak kembar itu.

"…_.."_ kulihat Izaya diam seribu bahasa melihat adiknya tewas ditanganku. Menyaksikan setiap gerakan tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Matanya terus menatap mayat adiknya, matanya tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Aku tahu persis yang ia rasakan namun apa boleh buat.

"_Satu hal lagi, aku juga telah membunuh ayahmu saat aku kecil. Bawalah mayat adikmu ini, aku tidak mau repot-repot menggali tanah untuk makhluk hina seperti kalian." _

**-End of flash back- **

* * *

"Diam kau _vampire_ tua bangka!"

Memang benar, masa lalu kami tidaklah indah sejak awal. Aku heran padanya, dia tidak berniat membunuhku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Walau aku yang sangat ingin membunuhnya karena sekarang ia satu-satunya _vampire 'bangsawan'_ di Negara ini. Simon sudah pulang ketempat asalnya. Ibunya juga sudah pindah kenegara lain. Dia hanya bermain-main denganku, seperti melukaiku dengan sekala kecil. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

**~Shizuo POV –end~**

* * *

**~Izaya POV~**

**-flash back-**

"_Iza-nii~! Ayo cepat!"_ seruan adik kembarku terdengar nyaring. Mereka sangat manis, walau terkadang nakal. Mereka adik kembarku yang paling berharga lebih dari apapun. Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada mereka. Tapi, suatu ketika aku dibebankan hal yang tak aku inginkan. Hari dimana aku diberatkan tugas yang terlalu besar tanggung jawabnya bagiku.

"_Iza-nii…. Apa benar ayah…." _Kalimat mereka terhenti karena air mata mereka terjatuh melewati pipi mulus mereka. Ya, hari itu tepat disaat ayah kami meninggal. Dia pemimpin _vampire_ di Negara ini, tewas secara tidak terhormat. Kepala dan dadanya hancur, tentu saja para pemburu itu yang membunuh ayah. Aku membenci mereka para pemburu itu.

Jasad kami tidak berubah menjadi debu, karena kami bangsawan. Kami lebih mirip setengah manusia dan setengah monster, karena itu kami sanggup menahan insting membunuh kami juga bisa berjalan dibawah sinar matahari. Tidak seperti _vampire _biasa yang naluri membunuh mereka tidak bisa ditahan, dan tidak bisa berjalan dibawah matahari.

Kami yang mengatur dan memimpin _vampire_ biasa itu. Ya, dulu itu tugas ayahku. Sekarang diserahkan padaku karena aku anak lelaki sulung dan satu-satunya, adikku juga terlalu kecil dan mereka perempuan. Ibu kami sudah meninggal sejak adikku dilahirkan. Yang menggantikannya hanya seorang wanita dari 'bangsawan' Negara lain.

Wanita itu tidak jahat. Tapi, dia cenderung tidak peduli pada kami sejak awal dia hadir. Saat ayah mati, dia tidak menangis. Dia juga tidak ingin memimpin di Negara ini. Aku tidak tahu apa maunya. Aku akui walau dia terkadang baik pada kami.

Aku sadar, tugas memimpin mereka tidaklah mudah. Aku terlalu muda, dan _vampire_ diluar sana terlalu banyak dan sering membunuh. Aku tidak kuat, karena itu juga banyak _vampire_ yang mati. Simon, teman ayahku datang membantuku. Seorang pemimpin bangsa _vampire_ Rusia yang membantuku, tidak buruk. Dia terlalu baik, membantuku membuat manusia menjadi salah satu dari kami.

Tapi, sekali lagi para pemburu itu tidak memberi kesempatan pada kami agar kami bisa hidup sesuai dengan keinginan kami. Aku hanya bisa mengamati dari jauh kenapa mereka sampai segitunya memburu dan menghabisi kami.

Satu jawaban terjawab. Lama kelamaan aku mengerti sifat mereka, mereka punya orang-orang yang mereka sayang dan ingin melindunginya. Sama sepertiku yang ingin melindungi adikku. Aku sadar kami tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia kecuali nafsu dan jenis makanan kami. Tidak seperti monster-monster itu, mereka tidak punya pemikiran maupun akal.

Nyawa-nyawa terus berjatuhan, disaat jumlah _vampire_ benar-benar menipis dan aku cukup lelah membagi darahku untuk manusia padahal aku sendiri hanya meminum darah dari kantong darah. Otakku berpikir, memutari sampai menemukan jalan keluar dalam masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin punah, ataupun seperti ini terus. Dan terpikirkanlah untuk membuat perjanjian dengan manusia. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau perjanjian itu menjadi batu sandunganku sendiri dimasa depan.

Dengan nekat aku ditemani Simon datang kemarkas mereka dan menyatakan perjanjian itu. Ini kulakukan hanya untuk menyelamatkan keberadaan kami. Dengan pengorbanan ini, aku menyatakannya. Cukup meminum darah manusia yang mau mendonorkannya kepada kami.

Sebagai petinggi. Mudah untukku mengatur para bawahanku. Awalnya berjalan dengan baik, tapi aku tau ini tidak selamanya. Aku mengerti benar itu, karena umurku sudah diatas seratus tahun. Maka dari itu aku benar-benar mengenal sifat manusia maupun _vampire_. Semua tidaklah berjalan seabadi umurku dan tubuhku.

Yang memulainya adalah adikku, setelah tiga tahun perjanjian itu berjalan mulus. Mereka merengek-rengek, menangis dan nalurinya sering tidak bisa ditahan lagi walau kantong darah sudah banyak yang habis diminum mereka. Mereka berteriak ingin jantung, darah segar. Mereka mulai menolak meminum darah dalam kantong darah yang disimpan dalam lemari khusus itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat, membujuknya saja sudah tidak mempan. Aku juga merasa bersalah, sampai aku bertindak bodoh. Dengan bodohnya aku memperbolehkan mereka memburu manusia asal tidak ketahuan. Memang, tidak ketahuan, namun beritanya tersebar. Mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan mayat manusia.

Sampai suatu hari kami bertemu, dengan bocah rambut pirang itu dan pemimpinnya. Aku gugup, takut adik-adikku tercinta dibawa oleh mereka dan diadili. Waktu terus saja berjalan, aku terkejut saat menemukan adik-adikku berlumuran darah pada mulut mereka. _"Mairu! Kururi! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"_ aku membentak mereka.

Kedua adikku hanya diam, perlahan menangis. Siapa yang tidak tahan melihat adik tersayangnya menangis? Seorang kakak tentunya tidak tahan. _"K-Kami hilang kendali,"_ ucap Mairu. Aku memeluk mereka. _"Aku mengerti, kalian pergilah kekamar dan jangan keluar rumah. Akan kucarikan vampire sebagai pengganti kalian. Aku tidak mau kalian mati ditangan pemburu itu."_

Kalimat yang kuucapkan ternyata percuma. Kenyataannya bocah _blonde_ itu datang dan membawa adikku, tidak kusangka dia akan melakukan ini. Aku juga tidak menyangkan bahwa adikku membunuh Tom-kun dan ketahuan oleh Shizuo. Aku terlambat.

"_MAIRU! KURURI!"_ mereka terikat. Adikku tersayang mati karena janji yang aku buat sendiri. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, sekalipun kekuatan yang kumilikki bisa membebaskan mereka secepat mungkin. Tapi, seorang pria harus menepati janjinya. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin _vampire_ dan manusia yang kucinta bisa hidup bersama.

Jasadnya kubawa ketempat pemakaman, seperti manusia. Dua peti aku kuburkan bersamaan, semua itu aku yang melakukannya. Ibu tiri? Dia tidak mau melakukan hal seperti ini, bahkan tidak menangis sama sekali. Aku tidak mengerti semua yang beliau pikirkan.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku menutup diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau dan tidak bisa mencabut janji itu. Kalau aku cabut, pasti manusia akan membunuh kami lagi. Gara-gara itu aku terus mengurung diriku sendiri didalam kamarku, berbaring diatas tempat tidur _king size_ favoritku. Tidak peduli dengan dunia luar. Duniaku sendiri redup tanpa adikku.

Ibu tiri memasuki kamarku, tidak biasanya dia datang kemari. Dia bilang ingin mengenalkan satu manusia padaku. Yaitu Shinra, dia membawaku kerumahnya. Saat itu juga ibu tiriku pamit untuk pergi pulang ke Negara asalnya. Dia seperti menitipkan aku pada Shinra.

"_Jadi, kau ini vampire, benar? Bagaimana kalau aku memeriksamu dan membedahmu?"_ dia mengatakan seperti itu saat kami usai berkenalan. Aku hanya bengong, dan bodohnya aku menurutinya. Bertahun-tahun ia menelitiku, membuat obat penekan nafsu membunuhku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Seandainya obat itu sudah ada sebelum adikku mati ditangan pemburu, tapi yang sudah terjadi tak boleh terus kusesali.

Aku sadar, enam tahun berlalu. _Vampire_ sudah tidak menampakkan dirinya sekarang setelah Shinra selesai dengan segala rasa penasarannya padaku, aku sadar aku sendirian. Tidak aku temukan satupun yang sejenis denganku. Aku sendiri didalam rumah besar ini, Simon dan ibu tiriku tidak ada disini. Rasa benciku pada pemburu memang masih ada, terkadang mereka yang menemukanku lalu mengejarku. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Shizuo.

Dia tidak ada berhentinya mengejarku, ingin membunuhku. Tapi aku terus berlari, seperti bermain-main dengannya. Aku akui aku suka bermain dengannya, bisa dibilang dia mengusir rasa kesepianku. Itulah gunanya manusia selain menjadi makananku, aku mencintai manusia sejak suatu kejadian yang membuatku menyesal telah membunuh manusia.

Tidak hanya Shizuo yang mengusir rasa sepi ini, Kida dan Mikado juga. Mereka manusia yang tertarik padaku, tertarik menjadi _vampire._ Aku mewujudkan keinginan mereka. Enam bulan bersama Kida dan tiga bulan bersama Mikado. Mereka sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri, pengganti Mairu dan Kururi.

**-End of flash back- **

* * *

Aku tidak mengerti. Apakah aku tidak boleh bahagia dimata _almond_nya? Seberapa besar aku benci dan dendam pada bocah itu, tetap saja aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Sampai sekarang, tetap tidak bisa. Apa mungkin karena sudah sembilan tahun aku tidak pernah membunuh manusia? Atau karena terjerat janjiku sendiri?

"Heiwajima-san," suara perempuan mengganggu pertarungan singkat kami. Rambut lurus dan hitamnya itu, poninya yang rata, matanya sepertiku yang berwarna merah. Dia Sonohara Anri, anggota baru dalam 'Hunters'. Aku tidak suka dia, dia selalu mengganggu kesenangan kami dalam saling melukai.

**~Izaya POV –end~**

* * *

"Oi, ada apa Anri?" Shizuo menoleh pada gadis manis yang memanggilnya. "Ada monster yang mengamuk dekat Tokyo, mohon ikuti saya. Kami semua butuh bantuan Heiwajima-san." Dia membungkuk memohon. "Aaah, pengganggu. Baiklah, lain kali kita bermain lagi, Shizu-chan!"

**. **

**-skip-**

**. **

Malam yang indah, dimana bulan purnama bersinar terang. Izaya duduk diatas atap sambil meminum segelas darah. Saat bulan penuh seperti ini, rasa haus memang tidak bisa ditahan sekalipun obat yang seperti biasanya saja tidak mempan. "Hmm, apa yang membawamu datang kemari, Shizu-chan?" sebelum Shizuo menyerang Izaya, dia telah ketahuan duluan dengan mencium bau manusia dari Shizuo.

"Tch, kau masih bisa santai disaat seperti ini, Kutu Tua! Turun kau dari sana!" Shizuo meneriakinya dari bawah. "Apa maksudmu, bocah ingusan?" Izaya menengok sosok semampai itu. "Kau! Mengaku saja! Janjimu itu masih berlaku, bukan!? Mana _vampire _lainnya?"

Melihat Shizuo beranjak memasuki rumah Izaya, secepatnya mungkin sang pemilik rumah menghentikkan perilaku semenanya dari Shizuo. Dia tidak mau Shizuo menyentuh Kida maupun Mikado. "Tunggu, bisa kau jelaskan dengan rinci?"

"Enam tahun berlalu sejak kematian adikmu, sejak itu kau tidak pernah muncul! Begitu damai saat itu. Tapi sekarang setelah kau membuat dua anak itu menjadi sepertimu, pembunuhan kembali terjadi! Apa kau sengaja, hah?!"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Maksudmu ada yang tewas karena _vampire?_" Izaya menebak. "Ya! Dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan salah satu dari kalian. Mengakulah, janjimu masih kau pegang bukan?" Shizuo menarik kerah kemeja Izaya, membuatnya tertarik kedepan.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun pada kalian, Kida dan Mikado ada didalam terus. Mereka tidak keluar sama sekali!" bela Izaya. "_Vampire _memang pintar berbohong," Shizuo memaksa masuk, walau Izaya menghalanginya. "Ada apa ini?" Kida melihat sosok pemburu itu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Mana bocah yang satunya?" tanya Shizuo, Izaya hanya menghela nafas. "Mikado maksudmu? Dia ada disana sejak tadi," Kida menunjuk dapur, terlihat punggung Mikado dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Sejak sore kami terus ada disini, tidak kemana-mana." Rupanya Kida cukup mengerti kenapa pemburu itu masuk seenaknya.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan?" Izaya mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum mengejek. "Mungkin saja itu _vampire_ yang lain yang tidak kami tahu keberadaannya."

"Kalau begitu, cari _vampire_ itu! Aku tidak mau tahu, dia harus ada ditanganku besok! Kalau tidak, kalian yang aku kurung!" Shizuo pergi dari rumah Izaya secepat dia datang. "Izaya-san, siapa _vampire _itu?" Kida bertanya, dia juga tahu kalau _vampire _disini hanya mereka bertiga. "Entahlah, mungkin _vampire_ yang kembali lagi kemari atau bukan dari Negara ini. Aku belum memastikannya." Izaya benar, dia juga tidak menyangka kalau masih ada _vampire_. Setahu dia, _vampire_ dibawah kekuasaannya sudah dibasmi oleh pemburu, dia menebaknya.

"Aku akan mencarinya, kalian disini saja. Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti dulu terulang." Kida teringat cerita Izaya tentang adik-adiknya. Melihat sosok rambut _raven_ itu pergi, Kida memikirkan sesuatu. _'Kami tidak boleh diam disini. Kami tidak bersalah!'_ Kida membatin.

"Mikado-kun, kemarilah…."

**-skip- **

Dimalam itu juga, Izaya pergi mencari _vampire_ yang membunuh manusia. Penyebab kesalah pahaman ini. Saat itu juga, anak buah Izaya yaitu Kida dan Mikado sama-sama pergi mencari apa yang Izaya cari. Naas, takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan _vampire_ yang dicari Izaya maupun Shizuo.

"Kida-kun, lihat disana!" keempat mata melihat _vampire _yangtengah memakan manusia dibawah pohon. Namun, sayangnya _vampire _itu kabur duluan sebelum Kida dan Mikado menangkapnya. Tinggalah sendirian, manusia yang tak berdaya dengan leher yang terluka parah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Kida memeriksa denyut nadi manusia yang jantungnya belum sempat dimakan. Menyentuh leher manusia itu yang penuh dengan darah dari lukanya, tentu saja tangannya ikut berlumuran darah segar dan hangat. Beruntung mereka sudah memakai obat sebelum keluar rumah, demi mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Siapa kalian!? Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" suara yang tidak asing lagi. Shizuo dan pemburu lainnya memergoki mereka, salah paham tidak bisa dihindarkan. "K-Kalian! Sudah kuduga ini ulah kalian!" Shizuo dengan cepat mendekat, membawa _cross_ emas itu sambil mengarahkannya pada mereka.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu! Ini salah paham! Kami tidak membunuhnya! Aku berani bersumpah!" Mikado antara gugup dan panik. "Itu benar! Mulut kami tidak berlumuran darah, 'kan?" Kida menambahi.

"….. baiklah, kalian ikut denganku," Shizuo menarik paksa kedua bocah lelaki itu. Tidak peduli dengan rengekkan mereka.

* * *

"Apa kau punya bukti? Lalu siapa kalau bukan kalian yang membunuh manusia itu?" interogasi dimulai, Kida dan Mikado terikat terpisah. Mereka tidak bisa melawan selain menjawab pertanyaan para pemburu itu.

"Kami tidak melihatnya begitu jelas! Dia hanya serba hitam, tidak terlihat wajahnya!"

-bersambung-


	2. Chapter 2

(rate M)

"Serba hitam? Izaya yang melakukannya? Dia pergi duluan sebelum kalian, 'kan? Dia juga yang sering ada diluar rumah dari pada kalian, tepat?" Shizuo mulai bicara, mengisap rokok dan duduk dimeja saat rekannya ada disebelahnya. Melemparkan setumpuk pertanyaan.

"Tidak mungkin! Sekalipun dia 'bangsawan', dia tidak pernah membunuh manusia selama bertahun-tahun! Dia yang bilang itu padaku!" Kida membela, ia tidak mau Izaya dituduh yang bukan-bukan.

"Apa kau bisa menjaminnya? Kalau dia terbukti membunuh, aku akan menghabisinya. Juga kalian berdua!" Shizuo terlihat sangat kesal. Dia tentu sudah muak dengan _vampire_. Dengan membuang putung rokok lalu menginjaknya didepan bocah-bocah _vampire_ itu, dia meninggalkan ruanggan interogasi itu seenaknya.

'_Sialan. Para vampire memang tidak bisa dipercaya dari dulu! Aku benci mereka! Seharusnya aku habisi Izaya sejak dulu, seperti semua anak buahnya! Sialan! Aku menyesal membiarkannya hidup sampai sekarang.' _

Shizuo mengakuinya, yang membunuh semua bawahan Izaya adalah dia dan teman-temannya. Karena saat itu setelah adik kembar Izaya mati, Izaya tidak ada kabarnya seperti menghilang bagai awan hitam dimalam hari. Saat itu juga para _vampire_ bawahannya menggila, mau tak mau Shizuo dan 'Hunters' menghabisi mereka.

"Aku harus pergi kerumahnya," gumam Shizuo.

* * *

"_Aku akan mencarinya, kalian disini saja. Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti dulu terulang."_ Ya, memang benar. Masa lalu _vampire_ _raven_ itu tidaklah terlalu indah. Dia kehilangan adik kembar yang sangat ia sayang lebih dari siapapun walau umur mereka sangat jauh jaraknya. Ayahnya mati mengenaskan, ibunya juga mati sejak ia melahirkan adik kembarnya.

'_Aku mengerti yang dirasakan manusia. Sangat paham, bagaimana rasanya meninggalkan maupun ditinggalkan orang yang disayang. Ini karma untukku. Sejak kecil aku hanya mesin pembunuh manusia.'_ Izaya membatin, mengenang masa lalunya sebelum Mairu dan Kururi hadir. Segelintir masa lalunya terulang. membuat dia ingat kenapa ia tidak mau membunuh manusia lagi. Izaya hanya ingin mencoba apa yang manusia lakukan. Hanya itu.

"_Boleh aku tahu namamu?" _

"_Magenta,"_ salah satu wanita yang tidak akan Izaya lupakan. Dia korbannya yang terakhir, karena Magenta wanita yang sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Ya, Izaya mengakui kalau dia menyesal telah membunuhnya, karena itu ia bersumpah tidak ingin membunuh manusia lagi. _"Aku menyukaimu, Izaya-san…" _kalimat itu, kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan bibir mungil Magenta. Sebelum akhirnya darah dan jantungnya direngut oleh Izaya.

'_Aku ingin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, Magenta. Tapi, waktu itu aku hanya mesin pembunuh. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan darahmu sampai habis dan memakan jantungmu yang juicy itu. Aku tidak punya perasaan terhadap makananku.' _

Izaya berjalan menuju rumahnya, dia menyingkirkan sejenak pikirannya terhadap masa lalunya. _'Aku memang terlambat menyadari perasaan orang lain terhadapku. Tapi aku yakin, saat aku menyayangi orang lain aku bisa merasa lebih baik seperti hidup tanpa darah. Walau Mairu dan Kururi sudah tidak ada sekarang. Aku masih punya Kida dan Mikado, aku menyayangi mereka, bukan?' _

Langkahnya melambat. Ia murung sejenak karena sebenarnya _vampire_ yang ia cari tidak didapatkannya.

'_Apa aku, Kida-kun dan Mikdao-kun harus pergi dari sini agar pemburu tidak mengincar kami lagi? Aku masih percaya dan yakin kalau aku bisa hidup dengan manusia yang kukagumi. Aku ingin mencoba rasanya menyukai manusia. Walau manusia membenciku, walau manusia merenggut keluargaku sebagai karma. Aku ingin merasakannya, mungkin karena itu aku tidak sanggup membunuh mereka. Ah, perasaan ini terlalu rumit untukku. ' _

Dalam satu tarikkan nafas, ia membuka pintu rumahnya. "Aku pulang, Kida-kun? Mikado-kun?" ia tidak merasakan aura maupun bau dari kedua bocah itu. Yang ada hanya bau manusia, bau yang ia kenal. "Kau apakan mereka?" Izaya bertanya kalem.

Shizuo muncul dihadapan Izaya, dengan _cross_ emasnya. "Hanya menculik mereka saat kepergok membunuh manusia," Shizuo menjawabnya, menghembuskan rokoknya. Mata Izaya melebar, _iris_ merahnya berkilat-kilat. "Ap-Apa kau bilang!? Mereka membunuh manusia? Tidak mungkin!"

"Yah, memang belum terbukti karena mereka tidak mengakuinya. Yang mereka katakan hanya melihat _vampire_ dengan pakaian serba hitam yang menyerang manusia itu. Apa itu kau?" alis Shizuo terangkat sebelah. "Hah? Aku tidak pernah membunuh manusia sejak lama. Aku hanya memakai obat dari Shinra dan meminum darah dari kantong darah saja sejak dulu!"

"Lalu siapa lagi? _Vampire_ disini hanya kalian bertiga, dan yang paling sering keluar jalan-jalan itu kau. Mungkin karena umurmu yang sangat tua namun wajahmu tidak sebanding itu membuatmu lupa, maksudku umurmu yang tua itu membuat otakmu mengalami _short memory_, mungkin?" entah Shizuo berniat mengejek atau memuji wajah Izaya yang terus seperti itu.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, maaf saja kalau kau iri dengan wajahku yang terus seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah melupakan setiap kejadian dari aku lahir sampai detik ini, aku tidak sepertimu." Izaya membalikkannya dengan mudah. "Tch, kalau begitu kau ikut denganku. Akan kupastikan dengan mataku sendiri kalau kalian bertiga bukan pelakunya,"

* * *

**~Izaya POV~**

Aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri sepenuhnya. Sejujurnya, aku memang bodoh telah membuat perjanjian yang egois juga bodoh tidak menyadari kalau wanita yang terakhir aku bunuh itu tulus menyukaiku.

Aku hanya yakin, aku belum terlambat untuk mencoba dan mencoba mencintai manusia walau itu hal tabu. Aku hanya ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan Magenta. Aku hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan yang manusia punya, tidak seperti kami yang separuh monster. Kami hanya sayang kepada sesama kami. Aku ingin merasakannya, mencintai satu orang lain, juga dicintai.

Aku masih percaya dan yakin. Waktu yang menentukkan apakah keinginanku ini terjawab atau tidak. Ini rumit bukan? Ya, yang kurasakan memang rumit. Kalian tidak usah ikut merasakan kerumitan perasaanku. Cukup aku saja.

Setibanya dimarkas pemburu aku melihat dua anak itu terikat terpisah. "Kida-kun, Mikado-kun! Kau baik-baik saja?" mereka terikat, terjebak disebuah kursi besi yang kokoh mengunci mereka. Tidak ada jawaban, tampaknya mereka dibius atau semacamnya oleh mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka!?" tentu aku sedikit panik. Ini seperti terulang kembali hal yang tidak aku inginkan. Dua orang yang aku sayang sekarang, terikat tak berdaya dengan mata tertutup. "Kami hanya membuat mereka tertidur dengan tenang." Rambut pirang itu berbicara se-ringan seperti biasanya.

Aku memang membenci dia, tapi seperti yang kubilang. Aku tidak dapat membunuh siapapun walau aku bisa. Karena aku ingin mencoba merasakannya, aku yakin aku bisa dengan tulus merasakan cinta kepada manusia.

Karena seorang 'bangsawan' pengecut nan aneh ini sangat buruk dimata 'bangsawan' lainnya. Tentu karena sifatku yang sangat sangat berbeda dari _vampire_ biasanya. Yang mengubahku adalah seorang wanita yang terang-terangan mengatakan perasaannnya kepadaku. Namun aku malah membunuhnya. Umurku ini tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi, sudah ribuan orang yang kumakan.

Dari setiap leher manusia yang kugigit, teriakkan menyedihkan terdengar. Seperti suara hatinya itu tersampaikan padaku, keresahan, ketakutan, rasa sakit. Saat jantungnya kulahap pun terasa sama. Puluhan tahun aku memburu, aku hafal dari setiap teriakkan manusia yang kubunuh. Satu nada yang sama dari setiap manusia, membuatku selalu melamun setelah memakan mereka. Mereka takut meninggalkan orang yang disayang.

Terkadang aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri ini semua, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membunuh diriku sendiri maupun berhenti meminum darah. Dari lubuk hatiku paling dalam, aku ingin menjadi manusia yang bisa mati dan bebas mencintai siapapun. Tidak seperti kami yang harus menikah dengan sesama 'bangsawan'. Sangat klasik, aku bosan seperti ini terus.

'_Rumit, ini rumit. Kenapa kenangan ini terus berputar.'_ Tangan kuatnya mendorongku merapat ketembok. Terlihat diatasku sepasang rantai pendek dan ujungnya seperti berbentuk borgol. Aku sadar tanganku sudah dipasangkan benda itu, benda yang mengunci gerakan tanganku. "H-hei, apa ini!?"

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja disana. Tidak boleh kemana-mana, kecuali kau butuh kamar mandi. Aku akan terus mengawasimu selama tiga hari. Untuk membuktikan kalau kalian bukan pelakunya." Asap rokoknya menghampiri wajahku, bau asapnya hampir membuatku terbatuk-batuk.

Dan ternyata didekat kakiku berdiri ada rantai yang sama seperti yang mengekang tanganku, dengan cepat ia memakaikannya pada kakiku. "Aku tidak akan kabur. Karena aku memang tidak bersalah, mereka juga." kuhelakan nafas, melihat kakiku terkunci oleh rantai satu sama lainnya. Juga tanganku yang terikat rantai keatas, membuat sikutku menekuk sedikit.

"Kita lihat saja nanti,"

* * *

Jam demi jam berlalu, dia terus berada diruangan yang sama denganku dan juga dua anak buahku. Saling bertatapan satu sama lain, tidak peduli waktu terus berjalan tanpa permisi. "Sebenarnya berapa umurmu? Kenapa wajahmu terus seperti itu?" akhirnya keheningan terpecahkan.

"Aku abadi sejak umurku dua puluh tiga tahun. Dan wajahku tidak menua sama sekali. Semua _vampire_ akan berhenti menua diumur tertentu, terkadang ada yang tidak." Jelasku tanpa memberitahukan umurku. "Begitu—kau belum menjawab umurmu berapa!" dia berseru.

"Kau ingin tahu sekali rupanya, kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu?" aku tersenyum sombong. "Kenapa, Shizu-chan? Kau ingin tahu hal pribadiku? Kau tertarik?" aku menggodanya, jujur aku suka menggodanya. Tentu selanjutnya ia akan marah-marah. "Tch! Siapa yang ingin tahu hal pribadimu! Aku ingin membandingkan umurku dengan umurmu saja! Aku tidak tertarik padamu." dia beralasan.

"Kalau umur kita masih panjang dan kau diberi kesempatan untuk bisa melihatku bersayap, kau akan tahu umurku. _Vampire_ sepertiku jika sudah bersayap, umurnya sudah diatas dua ratus tahun." Kulihat matanya membesar, aku yakin dia syok.

"Dua ratus? Kau memang tua bangka! Hahaha." Dia hobi sekali mengejekku. Aku hanya diam tidak meladeninya, aku lelah berdiri terus, juga karena mencari _vampire_ sialan yang mengusik kami bertiga. Aku tertidur, tanpa terasa.

**~Izaya POV –end ~ **

* * *

**~Shizuo POV~ **

_Vampire._ Aku benci mereka, dendamku sejak lama masih belum terpenuhi. Mungkin aku memang sudah tenggelam dalam dendamku sejak awal tanpa aku sadari. Nasehat Tom-san pun aku tidak peduli—bukan, aku tidak mengerti sepenuhnya. Dan sekarang, mereka berulah lagi. Satu ruangan dengan tiga _vampire_ yang tersisa disini.

Awalnya dua bocah itu tidak ada. Tapi beberapa bulan lalu bocah pirang itu berdiri disamping Izaya dengan taring dan aura khas _vampire._ Si kutu tua itu merubahnya menjadi bawahannya, tak lama temannya juga. Aku tidak ingin dia berjaya lagi, tidak ingin nyawa manusia berjatuhan lagi.

"_Kami tidak melakukannya! Kami bersumpah!"_ mereka berteriak seperti itu, entah kenapa aku percaya pada mereka. Bukan karena wajah mereka yang polos, tapi mereka memang terlihat tidak bisa membunuh manusia. Apa karena didikan Izaya?

Mau tidak mau aku menunduh Izaya karena bocah-bocah itu bilang _vampire_ yang menyerang serba hitam. Izaya juga seperti itu, walau warna merah dan putih tersembunyi dibalik serba hitamnya. Memang benar aku belum pernah melihatnya membunuh manusia, kalau itu terjadi akan kubunuh dia tanpa ragu. Dialah yang membuat janji itu disini, akan selalu kuingat.

Hening, Izaya tertidur dan dua anak itu juga. Kutatap wajahnya, mendekat kepada wajahnya. Pucat dan mulus, rambutnya hitam kelam. Kontras dengan warna kulitnya, bibirnya tidak merah sama sekali. Sama pucatnya dengan sekitarnya, terlebih dia tidak berbau anyir khas darah. Kalau iya dia yang membunuh, pasti bau amis tersisa padanya.

"Aneh," aku bergumam, masih memandanginya lekat-lekat. Kemeja putih yang bersembunyi dibalik jasnya juga putih bersih, tidak ada noda mencurigakan sama sekali. Berjam-jam mengamatinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. Selama ini aku tidak peduli pada penampilan para _vampire_.

"… Wajah yang unik," aku berdehem, melihat dia terus tertidur. Aku tidak peduli jam berapa sekarang. Entah kenapa aku suka menatap bulu matanya yang cukup lentik. Merah, warna merah irisnya terlihat sangat jelas. _'Indah—eh!?'_ aku terkejut melihat matanya terbuka dan menangkap mataku yang dekat dengannya.

"K-Kau bangun!?" aku menjauh seketika, panik dan takut dia akan mencurigaiku mengagumi matanya. "Nnnh, Shizu-chan…." Suaranya parau. "Namaku bukan itu! Tapi, Shizuo!" aku menatapnya tajam. "Kida-kun, Mikado-kun bagaimana?"

Terlihat jelas dia belum sadar sepenuhnya, sempat-sempatnya dia menghawatirkan anak buahnya. "Mereka masih tidur, dan baik-baik saja." Ku tengokkan kepalaku kearah bocah-bocah itu. "Belum…bangun dari tadi?" alisnya sedikit lagi menyatu, dia seperti terlihat antara heran dan khawatir. "Ya, aku belum tidur sejak kau disini."

"G-Gawat. Kau ambil obat itu dirumahku atau panggil Shinra!" dia panik, aku tidak mengerti. "Cepatlah! Kau tidak mau disaat mereka terbangun lalu mengamuk meminta darah, 'kan?"

"Jadi kalau mereka bangun, mereka akan menjadi monster? Merepotkan, aku akan mengambil obatnya dirumahmu,"

* * *

Yang benar saja, aku menyuntikkan obat pada _vampire_ yang kubenci. Dua bocah itu sadar, tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Buka saja ikatan pada mereka, mereka tidak akan lari maupun menggigitmu, Shizu-chan." Dia berisik lagi, terpaksa aku mengikuti perintahnya. Karena aku juga kasihan melihat bocah pirang dan rambut hitam itu seperti tawanan teroris.

"Izaya-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?" rambut hitam itu menghampiri si Kutu. Aku tidak takut, rantainya tidak mudah dilepas oleh sembarang orang. "Izaya-san, kau sudah memakai obatnya?" rambut pirang mengikuti. Si Kutu hanya diam, matanya sayu. Dia seperti orang kurang gizi.

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja…." Senyumnya lembut. Sama seperti saat dia menghadapi adik kembarnya waktu itu. Aku mengerti sekarang, dua anak itu sangat berarti baginya. Apa dia sangat kesepian? Aku rasa.

"Tapi, kalau begitu Izaya-san….."

"Tidak usah, kalian istirahatlah ditempat yang layak," mata merahnya menatapku, seakan menyuruhku membawa mereka ketempat yang lebih nyaman dengan tempat tidur tersedia didalamnya. "Ikut aku, bocah."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku peduli kepada dua bocah ini. Apa rasa bersalahku masih tersisa saat membunuh adik kembar Izaya? Entahlah. "Kalian tidur disini, ada penjaga yang selalu mengawasi kalian." Saat aku beranjak meninggalkan mereka, aku dihentikan sejenak. "Kalau Izaya-san mengamuk atau pun instingnya muncul. Tolong jangan bunuh dia, suntikkan obat pada lehernya, dia akan tenang,"

Suatu saran yang akan kuingat. Ya, kalau aku lupa pasti aku akan menggunakan senjataku untuk mengekuarkan jantungnya. Aku menyuruh penjaga lain untuk bergantian menjaga Izaya.

* * *

Satu hari berlalu, tidak ada manusia yang meninggal dunia karena _vampire_. Aku kembali menjaga Izaya sendirian, mengawasinya sendirian lebih leluasa. "Kau .. Kenapa terus disini?" suaranya makin melemah. Karena sudah seharian disni. "Mengawasimu tentunya. Walau satu hari tidak ada yang tewas karena _vampire_, aku belum menyerah untuk mengawasimu." Dia seperti terlihat sangat lelah, apa aku menyiksanya? Mungkin iya, karena ia terus berdiri dan tak pernah duduk sejak datang kesini.

"Kau lelah?" dia menggeleng dengan pelannya. Aku khawatir tapi, tidak banyak yang kulakukan hanya memandanginya. _'Kalau bersayap dia berumur dua ratus tahun?' _setumpuk pertanyaan datang menghampiriku. "Hei, sudah berapa banyak manusia yang kau bunuh?"

"... Banyak sekali, aku tidak menghitungnya dari awal aku memburu. Aku hanya bisa mengingat perasaan mereka saat aku membunuhnya. Maka dari itu aku berusaha berhenti, teriakkan mereka membuatku sedih." Dia menunduk. Aku baru tahu kalau _vampire_ seperti dia bisa merasakan sedih sekalipun karena membunuh manusia.

"Aku berhenti saat seorang wanita yang sudah lama kuincar jantungnya itu ternyata menyukaiku. Aku begitu bodoh setelah membunuhnya, aku sadar dia sungguh-sungguh. Karena waktu itu aku hanya mesin pembunuh yang tidak bisa menahan tuntutan rasa lapar dan haus in." Aku diam mendengar ceritanya. "Maka dari itu aku ingin merasakan apa yang wanita itu rasakan,"

'_Apa? Dia ingin jatuh cinta?'_ dahiku mengkerut mencerna kalimatnya. "Kau…begitu inginnya sampai membuat perjanjian itu?"

"Bisa dibilang, sejak saat itu aku belajar mencintai manusia. Ya, aku membuat pernjanjian itu dengan salah satu tujuannya agar aku bisa hidup dengan manusia tanpa membunuhnya. Aku bosan hidup dengan keabadian ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin jadi manusia, karena abadi itu sebuah kutukan."

Kali ini aku benar-benar terdiam. Tidak aku sangka _vampire_ yang kejam bisa memikirkan perasaan kami para manusia. Dan kami manusia tidak pernah memahami apa yang mereka rasakan, termasuk rasa lapar dan haus mereka. _'Kau kesepian karena abadimu, aku mengerti itu karena aku juga merasakannya. sedikit mirip denganku.' _

Ya, aku juga kesepian sejak kecil. Aku terlahir dengan kekuatan tidak normal, tapi sekarang kekuatan itu membantuku dalam memburu _vampire._ "Kau haus?" sebuah pertanyaan yang bodoh terucap dari bibirku. Dia diam menatapku, seperti menaruh harapan padaku.

Tapi semenit kemudian matanya tertutup. "Tch, tidur lagi. Kau ini kan makhluk malam," aku menghela nafasku. Kuperhatikan, ekspresi Izaya seperti menahan sakit. Tangannya bergetar, kukunya yang hitam kelam memanjang cepat. Giginya juga terlihat mejuntai dari sela bibirnya yang pucat. "I-Izaya!?"

Erangan terdengar semakin keras. Aku teringat kata-kata bocah pirang kemarin. Sebelum aku sempat mencari suntikan yang kubawa dari rumahnya, dia gusar dan berteriak. Terlihat sayap hitam seperti kelelawar muncul dari punggungnya. Suara sayap yang membentur dinding, suara erangannya yang cukup keras itu. Aku terpaku melihat sayapnya. _'Sayap? Itu berarti... U-Umurnya diatas dua ratus tahun?' _

"Izaya-saaan!" dua bocah itu masuk kedalam ruangan dimana kami berada. Diikuti beberapa penjaga lain, rupanya mereka mendengar suara Izaya berteriak. "Mana obatnya?" bocah yang dipanggil Mikado oleh Izaya itu mencari suntikan. "Hei! Kau bantu aku menahan tangannya! Mikado, suntik lehernya!"

Suasana jadi gaduh karena sebiji _vampire_ mengamuk, aku menuruti bocah pirang itu. Menahan gerakkan tangannya yang tidak mau diam. Erangannya terdengar sekali lagi ketika jarum suntik menusuk lehernya. Beberapa menit, dia mulai tenang. Tapi sayapnya tetap ada, matanya juga seperti kucing.

"Instingnya masih aktif…. Shizuo-san hati-hati," Kida memperingatiku.

* * *

Satu hari lagi berlalu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa diluar sana, begitu kata bawahanku. Kutatap Kida dan Mikado yang ikut menjaga Izaya sejak mengamuk. Mikado yang tertidur sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kida, aku menatap mereka tajam-tajam. "Ada apa? Kau mau tidur seperti dia? Sini, sini…" dia cengengesan menggodaku.

"Jangan bodoh, aku hanya merasa ini semakin masuk akal. Selama kalian ada disini, tidak ada manusia yang tewas."

"Jangan sombong dulu karena dua hari tidak ada korban jatuh karena _vampire_." Celetuk Izaya, dia masih setengah sadar. Walau matanya tidak seperti mata kucing lagi, tapi sayap hitamnya masih terlihat jelas.

"_Vampire_ itu cerdik, dia bersembunyi. Beberapa hari ia akan bersembunyi karena sudah ketahuan membunuh orang. Dia tahu dan mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Paling cepat dia akan membunuh manusia lagi mungkin besok atau lusa, atau setelah lusa pasti ada korban jatuh." Dia tersenyum licik dimataku.

"Tch," aku membuang muka. "Kalau kau tidak mau ada korban jatuh. Panggil Shinra, dia yang menelitiku dan membuat obat ini. dia punya sampel darahku, pasti ada yang mengambilnya dan menggunakan sampel darahku."

"….Oke baiklah. Ini kesempatan terakhir untukmu," mau tidak mau aku menjemput Shinra, kebetulan dia satu sekolah denganku dulu sebelum berhenti.

* * *

"Izaaayaa-kun, maafkan aku!" begitu bertemu dengannya yang masih dirantai, Shinra langsung bersujud dan menangis seperti anak kecil. "E-Eh? Ada apa?"

"Sampel darahmu ada yang mencurinya beberapa hari yang lalu, aku lengah. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan begini jadinya," Tom-san pernah bilang kalau darah 'bangsawan' bisa merubah manusia jadi _vampire_ biasa. "Siapa yang mengambilnya? Kau sudah menemuinya?"

"Tentu tidak ketemu, dia sudah menjadi _vampire._ Yang mengambilnya itu…. Namie Yagiri." Shinra memasang ekspresi serius sekarang. "Namie Yagiri-san? Ah, dia memang tahu kalau aku ini _vampire_ istimewa. Untuk apa dia mengambilnya?"

Shinra menggeleng. "Kau tahu rumahnya, Shinra?" aku mendekati mereka. "Tidak, dia berpindah-pindah, terlebih sekarang dia _vampire. _Pasti dia tidak menetap pada satu rumah."

"Aku tahu, hidungku bisa diandalkan saat instingku stabil seperti ini. Biarkan aku mencarinya sebagai tindakan tanggung jawab dariku." kutatap si Kutu Tua itu. "Baiklah, kita pergi." Dengan membuka rantainya dan membawa _cross_ emasku, aku mebiarkannya menjadi petunjuk jalan, tentu tidak lupa lehernya aku rantai. Seperti majikan kepada anjingnya.

* * *

"Lama, kau ini memang memperlambatku,"

"Ayo, sebelum dia pindah lagi! Kau ini seperti siput!"

"Hooi, _protozoan_! Lama sekali kau, aku geret nanti!"

Dia terus mengeluh. Bersikap semena-menanya karena dia itu petunjuk jalan dan bisa bergerak cepat lebih dari manusia. Menyebalkan dan berisik. "KAU INI BERISIK SEKALI!" emosiku tidak tertahankan. Aku menggendongnya, tidak peduli orang-orang melihat dengan tatapan horror kepada kami. "Cepat! Ke arah mana selanjutnya!?"

"T-Turunkan aku! Bodoh! Kalau begini semakin lambat saja!" dengan seenak jidatnya dia memukuli kepalaku, menutup mataku sampai aku terjatuh. "H-Hei! Akh! S-Sakit—hei, tunggu!" dia kabur, melepas rantainya selagi aku lengah. Aku berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengerjarnya. Dia terlalu cepat, dan terbang saat sayapnya ia bentangkan sangat lebar. Dia benar-benar monster, lebih monster dariku.

**~Shizuo POV –end ~**

* * *

**~Izaya POV~**

Sudah kuduga kalau ada yang menggunakan darahku seenaknya. Namie Yagiri, dia wanita yang bekerja dengan Shinra. Dia juga yang membantu Shinra menelitiku, untuk apa dia mengambil darahku dan menggunakannya? Bukannya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dan matanya hanya tertuju pada adiknya semata?

"Namie Yagiri-san. Aku tahu kau ada didalam sana." Tidak ada jawaban setelah sampai dan menggedor pintunya. Ku mendobrak pintu masuk rumahnya, gelap dan sunyi. Semua tirai tertutup, wajar karena ini sore hari dan sinar masih ada. _Vampire_ seperti dia tidak tahan berada dibawah sinar matahari.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju satu kamar yang terbuka sedikit pintunya, terlihat seseorang didalamnya dari celah pintu. Kubuka perlahan, melihat sosok wanita sedang menikmati tidur sorenya. Wajahnya tidak asing, dia Namie Yagiri. Tercium sangat tajam bau amis darah darinya.

"Kau menggunakan darahku tanpa seijinku. Membunuh manusia selagi perjanjian itu masih berlaku. Maaf, kau harus—" kalimatku terhenti karena dalam sekejap Namie bangun dan mendorong tubuhku sampai terjatuh diatas lantai yang keras tanpa karpet yang menghiasi. Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk melawannya. Sengaja ia tindih tubuhku, duduk diatas pinggangku dan menahan bahuku. Sayapku terasa sakit karena tertindih tubuh sendiri.

"Hmph—Namie-san. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan darahku? Kau bukannya hanya tertarik pada adikmu?" kulihat wajahnya, walau gelap mulai menampakkan dirinya didalam kamar ini. "Diam. Aku memang cinta, dan hanya cinta pada adikku! Karena itu, aku butuh keabadian untuk bisa terus bersamanya dan terus awet muda bersamanya!"

Taringnya terlihat. Menukik tajam seperti punyaku, rambut hitamnya yang panjang tidak terikat itu menyentuh pipiku. "Jadi itu tujuanmu?" aku menatapnya datar. Alasan klasik para manusia meminum darah kami. Hanya mereka yang berani menanggung keabadian tapi rapuh dengan mentari. Ironis, makhluk malam yang abadi.

"Ya, aku ingin hidup selamanya dengan adikku. Tidak peduli kalau aku tidak bisa berjalan dibawah matahari. Selama malam masih ada dibumi, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, sayangnya dia tidak tertarik padaku. Sekalipun aku sudah abadi. Dia menolak meminum darahmu,"

Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja! Ahahaha! Dia mengerti kalau kakaknya itu tidak beres," sebuah tamparan mengenai pipiku. Tidak terasa sakit. "Lancang. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, tidak usah berkomentar!"

Tatapanku kembali datar. Tidak kusangka dia rela abadi demi adiknya, walau akhirnya adiknya menolaknya. "Aku yakin, dia menolakmu. Bukan menolak darahku," dia diam tidak menanggapi ucapanku.

"Kau sadar, kau sudah membunuh manusia. Ikutlah denganku, kau akan beristirahat dengan tenang." Dia tidak mau menyingkir. "Tidakkah kau senang karena anggotamu bertambah? Kau malah mau membunuhku? Janjimu itu masih berlaku? Sungguh bodoh, kenapa kau tidak melanggarnya saja!?"

Kuhelakan nafas panjang. "Tidakkah kau berpikir sekali lagi? Kau punya anggota baru, seorang wanita yang patah hati. Kau tidak mau mengampuninya?" tangannya meraihku. Tatapanku masih datar sekalipun dia menuntun tanganku untuk menyentuh dadanya yang besar itu.

"Kau mau merebut jantungku? Membunuhku dengan cara menusuk dadaku?" dia terus mengoceh. Aku tidak peduli, begitu juga tangannya yang masih menuntunku untuk menyentuh dadanya. "Apa kau merasakan detak jantung yang haus darah ini? Sebelumnya aku tidak seperti ini—"

"Patah hati telah membuatmu jadi wanita rendahan. Kau mau aku seperti ini?" sengaja aku potong kalimatnya dan menyentuh _oppai_ (breast)-nya dengan sedikit mencengkram. Gerakan yang tidak kuduga, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengerang pelan. Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar sekali lagi.

"IZAYAAAA, SIALAN KAUU! DIMANA KA—" teriakkan yang bising itu terhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar ini. Kulirikkan mataku kearahnya. "Ah, kau berhasil mengejarku? Hebat juga," dia diam terpaku tidak menanggapi kataku. Matanya terpaku melihat tanganku yang masih memegang dada Namie. "M-Maaf meng… Maaf mengganggu kalian." Dia berbalik keluar dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"H-Hoi! _Baka!_"

**~Izaya POV –end ~**

* * *

**~Shizuo POV~**

"IZAYAAAA, SIALAN KAUU! DIMANA KA—" suaraku tidak mau keluar. Kulihat tangan Izaya menyentuh dada wanita yang duduk diatasnya. Posisi yang sangat tidak baik untuk dilihat anak kecil—tunggu aku bukan anak kecil lagi. "Ah, kau berhasil mengejarku? Hebat juga," dengan wajah polosnya dia mengatakan seperti itu. Seakan-akan yang sedang ia lakukan itu bukan apa-apa.

"M-Maaf meng… Maaf mengganggu kalian." Aku berbalik dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah yang gelap ini. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia memanggilku. _'Kenapa…. Melihat dia menyentuh dada wanita itu aku jadi panas? Tidak mungkin aku cemburu! Aku membencinya—ya, aku akui dia berbeda dengan vampire kebanyakan.'_

Terasa ada yang menyentuh bahuku. Belum sempat aku mengenali siapa yang menyentuh bahuku, aku terdesak karena terdorong sampai membentur pintu depan rumah ini. "Ukh—apa-apaan ini!?" ku tatap orang yang mendorongku begitu kuat, apa itu Izaya? Bukan, wanita tadi mendorongku. Taringnya berkilat dan begitu dekat denganku.

Tidak sempat mengambil _cross_ yang terlempar sejak aku terdorong, kugunakan tanganku untuk menghentikkannya. Taringnya menancap tepat dilenganku. Darah menetes keluar begitu gigitannya ia lepas. "Shizuo!" aku mendengar teriakan Izaya yang memanggil namaku dengan benar.

Derap langkahnya diketahui oleh wanita itu. Dengan cepat wanita itu berpaling dariku dan menghadapi Izaya. Seperti singa yang mengamuk saat jam makannya sedang diganggu. Wanita itu menghindari pukulan dari Izaya. Dan celah terlihat, wanita itu menggigit leher Izaya. "I-Izaya!" tidak sadar aku memanggilnya, berteriak memanggilnya.

Tepat setelah aku berteriak. Darah segar mengenai wajahku, cipratan yang cukup banyak dan bau amis semerbak menyeruak dalam ruangan ini. Degup jangtungku tida karuan. _'Darah siapa ini?'_ terlalu gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang terluka parah. Terasa cipratan darah diwajahku menetes, aku tidak peduli rasa sakit dilenganku karena gigitan tadi.

'_Apa Izaya yang terluka parah? Atau mati? Tidak mungkin!'_ entah kenapa rasanya begitu takut kalau Izaya mati. Bukan karena wanita itu pasti akan menggigitku lagi. Tapi, aku belum meminta maaf padanya. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menghabisi keluarganya juga anak buahnya sampai-sampai dia kesepian.

Kuraba tembok disampingku, menarik tirai untuk mempersilahkan cahaya sore yang tidak begitu terang itu masuk. Terlihat, didepanku sebuah tangan yang menembus tubuh. Kukunya yang panjang dan berlumuran darah sampai tak ada warna kulit yang terlihat ditangannya. Warna merah dimana-mana, bau anyir sungguh tajam tercium.

Jari-jari itu bergerak mundur seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu dalam tubuh yang ditembusnya. Suara daging dan tulang yang terkoyak juga suara cipratan darah begitu nyaring terdengar. Tidak hanya itu, suara erangan yang parau nan kesakitan juga tertangkap oleh telingaku. Aku tidak bisa menebak itu suara siapa.

"I-Izaya?" suaraku memanggilnya pelan. Disusul dengan suara organ dalam diremas dan dicabut paksa keluar dari tubuh yang ditembus oleh tangan tadi. Tubuh tanpa jantung itu tergeletak tidak bergerak. Darah terus keluar dari tubuhnya dengan cepat. Lalu tubuhnya mengering dan menjadi abu.

Aku sadar tubuh yang tumbang itu tubuh wanita yang menggigitku. Segelintir cahaya yang masuk lewat tirai yang kutarik memantulkan sosok bayangan Izaya kedalam bola mataku. "I…. Izaya-kun?" aku memanggilnya sekali lagi. Terlihat sosoknya diam menatap jantung yang terus meneteskan darah.

Lalu meremasnya secara tiba-tiba membuat darah yang masih ada didalam jantung itu _muncrat_ kesegala arah. Termasuk wajahku dan wajah Izaya. "Lehermu terluka!" kulihat darahnya menetes dari luka dilehernya. Mencoba mendekatinya, melewati abu.

Tatapan matanya kosong, tapi langsung berubah ketika aku mendekatinya. "J-Jangan mendekat! P-Pergi!" seru Izaya, dia menjauhiku. Sayapnya hampir menutupi tubuhnya, seperti melindunginya. "H-Hei, ini aku…. Izaya? Kau tidak apa?" dia ketakutan saat ingin kusentuh sayapnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa reaksinya seperti itu.

"Tenanglah—" dia semakin menjauh terpojok. "Menjauh! Jauhkan aku dari baumu!" aku mengerti sekarang, mata merah kucingnya terlihat. Taringnya tampak jelas, sama seperti ia mengamuk dalam markas tadi. Dan rupanya dia tidak ingin mencium bau darahku.

"Tidak apa, ayolah," aku mendekatinya perlahan, seperti menjinakan binatang buas saja. Aku berhasil masuk dalam sela-sela sayapnya. Matanya berkilat, kontras dengan ekspresinya yang ketakutan akan hilang kendali. "Lehermu terluka, kita pulang sekarang, ya?"

Dia menggeleng dengan cepat. "B-Bunuh aku! Cepat keluarkan jantungku sebelum aku hilang kendali!" perintah yang seharusnya aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi, entah kenapa sekarang aku tidak tega membunuhnya. Padahal dulu aku ingin sekali membunuhnya.

'_Kenapa!? Ini kesempatan bagus untuk membunuhnya! Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa!? Aku sudah ditolong olehnya kali ini. Tapi aku juga sudah membunuh adiknya didepan matanya, membunuh ayahnya secara brutal. Membunuh seluruh anak buahnya, aku tidak ingin dia kesepian lagi karena aku.' _

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, memeluknya walau sedikit susah karena sayapnya. "Le-Lepas!" dia berontak, aku tidak mau kalah. Sengaja aku tunjukkan luka gigit dilenganku padanya, tepat didepan bibirnya. "Hisaplah. Mungkin akan membantu memuaskan instingmu," kutatap matanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Dia gemetaran. Aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, dia hanya takut kalau dirinya hilang kendali ataupun membunuhku. "Hisaplah, perlahan dan dengan tenang," tanganku yang satunya entah mengapa mengelus pipinya, bibirku juga tersenyum lembut dengan sendirinya.

Tak lama, bibirnya menyentuh luka gigit yang terus meneteskan darah itu ditanganku. Perih terasa, tapi ini tidak seberapa. Perlahan aku merasakan darahku dihisap dan diminum. Lidah Izaya terasa menyapu darah yang sudah kering pada kulit lenganku. Sensasi yang aneh terasa. Lidahnya dingin tapi lembut. _'Dia begitu menikmatinya. W-wajahnya...'_ aku merasa pipiku sedikit panas.

Kubiarkan dia menghisap darah segarku. Seperti bayi yang kelaparan, sangat rakus. Mataku menangkap luka dilehernya, luka yang disebabkan oleh sesama _vampire_ memang butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkannya. Tom-san memang benar. Tanganku bergerak menyentuh luka dilehernya, seketika itu juga dia mengerang kesakitan dan berhenti menghisap darah dari lenganku.

"Nghh!"

"A-Ah! Maaf, pasti sakit. Maaf, ya? Kalau begitu, ayo pulang dan obati lukamu itu. Bagaimana?" dia membuang wajahnya, tidak melihatku. Tapi menjawab dengan anggukkan.

Saat perjalanan pulang, kami berjalan biasa. Beruntung hari sudah malam dan kami lewat jalan yang sepi agar penampilan Izaya dan aku tidak menjadi pusat perhatian orang sekitar.

* * *

"Izaya-kun, Shizuo-kun?" Shinra menyambut kami dengan wajahnya yang ceria. Mungkin mendapati kami berdua terluka, dia senang. "Kau obati Izaya dulu, aku bisa menunggu." Aku mengalah dan keluar ruangan.

* * *

Pagi yang cukup cerah. Begitu selesai mengerjakan kegiatan sehari-hariku, kakiku membawaku kedalam kamar khusus untuk orang sakit atau bisa dibilang klinik. "Yo, Izaya-kun. Bagaimana lehermu?" celetukku sambil menutup pintu kamar kembali. Dia menatap keluar jendela, perlahan menengokkan kepalanya kearahku. "Tidak buruk,"

Kudekati dia dan duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. Melihat sosoknya yang diterpa sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela. "Lalu tanganmu?" dia berbalas tanya. "Tidak apa-apa, ini tidak seberapa," kulihat sayapnya bergerak sedikit. "Aku sudah berbicara pada Shinra tentang Kida-kun dan Mikado-kun."

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku ingin mereka menjadi manusia biasa lagi. Aku tidak ingin mereka lama-lama menderita. Walau mereka jujur dan tulus ingin menjadi sepertiku dan menemaniku. Mereka masih punya saudara dan teman. Setidaknya mereka punya dunia sendiri sejak awal,"

"Jadi kau membebaskan mereka?" dia mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaaku. "Shinra sedang berjuang menelitinya. Untuk memisahkan darahku dengan darah mereka. Itu satu-satunya cara agar mereka kembali menjadi manusia."

"Dan asal kau tahu, semakin tua umur 'bangsawan' sepertiku. Insting kami tidak bisa dikontrol lebih jauh lagi. Jadi sebelum kau terbunuh, bunuhlah aku. Aku juga sudah melarang janjiku sendiri kalau tidak akan meminum darah segar langsung dari manusia." Dia menambahi. Aku diam sejenak berpikir.

"Tidak ada carakah selain membunuhmu? Misalnya menekan instingmu selain dengan obat?" kulemparkan pertanyaan padanya. Berharap ada cara lain selain membunuhnya. "Hmmm. Para tetua bilang ada, yaitu menebas sayap yang dimiliki seorang _vampire_." Mata merahnya melirik sayap hitam miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku lebih memilih memotong sayapmu ketimbang membunuhmu." Matanya membesar setelah mendengar ucapanku tadi. "Ke….Kenapa?" dia bertanya seakan tidak percaya.

"Karena, aku sudah banyak melakukan hal buruk padamu, terlalu banyak. Kau tahu, kalau aku yang membunuh ayahmu juga adikmu didepan matamu sendiri." Dia mengangguk cepat. "Itu semua sudah kulupakan, tidak masalah bagiku sekarang. Walau sempat merasa dendam, tapi tak apa. Itu juga sebagian salahku sendiri, sekarang tidak ada rasa dengki apa lagi dendam padamu." tertegun mengetahui sifatnya, dia begitu sabar dan dia mengampuniku.

"Dan…. Aku yang menghabisi semua anak buahmu saat kau menghilang setelah adik kembarmu kubunuh. Aku…..memang jahat," ku tundukkan kepalaku. "Aku minta maaf padamu, Izaya-kun. Aku tenggelam dalam dendamku sendiri sampai-sampai tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

"Sudah kuduga kalau anak buahku itu tidak menghilang, melainkan mati diburu oleh kalian. Tidak apa, disaat tidak ada aku, mereka memang berbuat seenaknya sendiri dan tidak teratur. Jadi, itu juga salahku." Aku semakin merasa bersalah karena sifatnya itu.

"Selain meminta maaf, aku…. Ingin berterima kasih padamu sudah menyelamatkanku dari wanita yang menggigitku itu," tanganku refleks menggaruk kepalaku, walau tidak gatal sama sekali. Dia tertawa lepas, senyumannya juga lepas. "Itu aku hanya refleks saja, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Seperti instingku yang ingin melindungimu saja,"

Wajahku sedikit terasa panas. "Jadi, kapan kau akan menebas sayapku? Bagaimana kalau besok?" aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

**~Shizuo POV –end ~**

* * *

"Izaya! Aku berhasil!" Shinra heboh saat memasuki kamar dimana Izaya dirawat. "Lihatlah~ mereka kembali seperti semula seperti dilahirkan kembali," Shinra membawa masuk Kida dan Mikado yang telah menjadi manusia kembali berkat Shinra.

_Raven _ itu tersenyum ramah kepada bocah-bocah yang pernah menjadi sepertinya. "Selamat, ya , untuk kalian berdua. Maaf aku tidak bisa terus membagi keabadian dan rasa ini. Cukup bagiku mengenal kalian, dan menjadi diri kalian sendiri aku sudah senang."

Mikado menunduk, dia tahu ini adalah perpisahan. "Izaya-san, kemana sayapmu?" Kida mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Shizu-chan memotongnya. Karena dengan begitu, instingku berkurang."

"Panggil namaku denga benar, Kutu Tua!" rambut _blonde_ dengan sosoknya yang tinggi datang tiba-tiba. "Oh, kalian mau pergi?" tanya-nya kepada Kida maupun Mikado. "Y-Ya begitulah, terima kasih atas semuanya. Izaya-san, Shinra-san dan Shizuo-san. Kami, kami pergi dulu," Mikado menahan emosi sedihnya dan pergi lebih dulu.

"Yah, maafkan dia. Saya juga pamit," Kida melambaikan tangannya, dibalas dengan lambaian Izaya dan sahutan Shizuo. "Jaga diri kalian,"

"Dan… sekarang tugasku sudah selesai, tinggal membuat ulang obat untukmu. Haaah," Shinra menghela nafasnya. "Tolong ya, Shinra-kun?" nada manja dari Izaya terdengar. Tak lama Shinra meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana punggungmu? Belum bisa berbaring?" Shizuo mendekat, duduk didekatnya. "Belum sepenuhnya. Masih sedikit sakit."

"… Aku salut denganmu. Rasa dendam tidak menguasaimu, amarah tidak meledakkanmu. Juga kau bisa se-rela itu saat orang tersayangmu meninggalkanmu," ucap Shizuo. "Tidak juga, aku hanya menaruh keyakinan kalau aku ini hidup abadi pasti ada tujuan yang lain. Dan yang kuyakini itu mencoba untuk merasakan mencintai orang dan dicintai orang."

"Walau itu hal tabu. Kecuali kalau aku menikahi 'bangsawan' lain. Tapi, pasti tidak ada yang mau denganku karena aku tidak punya apa-apa. Anak buah, kekuasaan yangsesungguhnya. Keduanya tidak ada. Bukan berarti aku menyalahimu. Semua sudah terjadi,"

"…. Kau memang berbeda. Aku, aku menyukaimu." Hening, Izaya terdiam menatap Shizuo yang baru saja mengatakan perasaan sukanya.

"Aku serius!" wajah Shizuo memerah. Sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Izaya. "Aku mencintaimu, aku tahu ini gila. Perasaan ini tumbuh begitu saja. Aku...tulus dan serius, aku ingin menemanimu."

**.**

**-skip- **

**.  
**

"Izaya, kau sudah siap pindah?" Shinra membantu Izaya membawakan obat. Izaya mengangguk mantap. Ia menyentuh tempat tidur diklinik itu. Selama kurang lebih dua minngu telah berlalu. Dia akan meninggalkan tempat ini, pulang kerumahnya. "Cepatlah, Izaya. Shizuo-kun sudah menunggumu dirumah!"

"Iya, iya" seulas senyum riang terpasang diwajahnya yang pucat.

Setelah Izaya sembuh dari luka karena sengaja sayapnya dipotong demi menekan insting membunuhnya, ia kembali kerumahnya. Dengan disambut Shizuo yang akan terus merawatnya. Alasannya karena Shizuo ingin menebus dosanya kepada Izaya.

* * *

"Izaya, saatnya mengganti perban," Shizuo masuk kedalam kamar Izaya. "He? Haruskah? Lukanya sudah menutup sempurna, kok!"

Rambut pirang itu tidak mempedulikan protes dari Izaya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka baju dan perban Izaya, melihat luka dipunggungnya. "Sudah kubilang, lukanya sudah sembuh!" Izaya mengoceh lagi. "Berisik!" dalam satu tepak-an dari tangan Shizuo membuat Izaya meringis kesakitan.

"Aw! Awas saja, tidak akan kuberi satu kantong darah malam ini!"

Ya, Shizuo telah berubah menjadi _vampire._ Dia mengundurkan diri dari 'hunters' dan hidup bersama Izaya. Menemani Izaya dalam keabadiannya. Seperti biasa, berkat obat Shinra. Shizuo bisa menikmati hangat matahari.

* * *

**-flash back-**

"…. Kau memang berbeda. Aku, aku menyukaimu." Kalimat itu begitu membekas di dalam otak Izaya. Tentu ia tidak percaya seorang pemburu menyukainya. Terlebih ia seorang pria dan manusia. "Le-Lelucaon yang bagus!" Izaya menghindar.

"Aku serius, Izaya! Aku mencintaimu. Aku… mungkin—ah, bukan. Aku memang tidak tahu diri, tapi perasaan ini tumbuh dengan sendirinya, aku tidak bisa membunuh perasaanku sendiri. Berbeda jauh saat aku harus membunuh _vampire _biasa."

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tahu ini gila. Perasaan ini tumbuh begitu saja. Aku...tulus dan serius, aku ingin menemanimu."

"Aku sudah mencintaimu, sekarang tinggal kau yang mencoba mencintaiku. Kau yakin bisa, 'kan?" Shizuo menimpali. Izaya menunduk malu. "Aku hanya takut kau mati, atau pergi meninggalkanku."

"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku _vampire!_ Masalah selesai, bukan?"

**-End of flash back- **

* * *

"Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan _vampire _saat lapar dan haus."

"Sudahlah, Shizu-chan. Semua sudah berlalu. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Senyum khas Izaya terlihat, membuat Shizuo tertawa kecil. "Kau benar." Memeluknya dalam gelap kamar, dan menciumi bibir pucat Izaya. Kesenangan tersendiri bagi Shizuo. Suara erangannya terdengar begitu bagian dari tubuhnya yang sensitif disentuh oleh Shizuo.

Saling membuka pakaiannya satu sama lain. Sebuah permainan _hard core_ dengan mudah mereka lakukan. "S-Shizu-chan!" Izaya mendesah tak karuan saat Shizuo memasukan jari-jarinya 'kedalam'. Tubuhnya tidak mau diam begitu tangan Shizuo yang satunya menyentuh 'miliknya' dan memainkannya.

Tanga Izaya meraih rambut _blonde_ itu. Menariknya dan mencium bibirnya dengan ganas, membuat darah menjadi salah satu rasa dari ciuman mereka. "Hpmh—" erangan Izaya semakin keras. Ia merasakan Shizuo mulai memaksa 'masuk'. Matanya yang sayu dan nafasnya yang tersengal, mambuat Shizuo semakin gemas.

"Izaya, aku sudah tulus dari hati… aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakannya juga,"

Shizuo tanpa ampun memaksa 'masuk' dan terus sampai seluruh 'miliknya' tenggelam dalam Izaya. Membuat tubuh Izaya tersentak dan merasakan sakit. "H-Ha…" Izaya sulit berkata. Yang ia rasakan atara sakit, namun kenikmatan sekaligus.

"Aku mencintaimu, Izaya.." sebuah senyuman licik terpasang diwajah Shizuo. Dia tersenyum seperti itu karena menemukan _sweet spot_ Izaya.

"S-Shizu, Ah!" tubuh yang kebih kecil dari Shizuo itu bergetar. Peluh mulai membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Nafas yang tidak beraturan, membuat tubuh mereka yang dingin seperti menghangat.

"Shizu-chan, _faster, nh! Harder please?_" Izaya memohon dengan nada manjanya. Membuat Shizuo tidak bisa membantah perintah manis tadi. _'Shizu-chan, sekarang aku senang. Satu hal yang kuyakini telah terwujud. Dan sekarang biarkan aku mencintaimu.' _

Dalam beberapa kali gerakan yang Shizuo buat, Izaya tidak sanggup menahan suaranya yang keluar dari bibirnya. Semakin cepat ia menggerakannya, Izaya semakin menikmatinya. Sampai pada hentakan yang terakhir dari Shizuo, membuat mereka berdua sampai pada puncaknya.

Nafas yang tak beraturan. _Sweet liquid_ yang meleleh diatas tubuh mulus Shizuo maupun Izaya. Juga yang berada didalam Izaya. Semua ini menyihir mereka, membawa mereka kedalam alam mimpi setelah mereka berbaring bersebelahan.

'_Aku bosan dengan semua ini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kugenggam. Keabadian adalah kutukan. Kesendirian adalah duri. Kehausan adalah kematian. Semua ini membuatku bosan, aku selalu berbeda dengan yang lain. Aku cinta malam, tapi bersahabat dengan matahari. Malam bagaikan darah yang lezat. Siang bagaikan kehangatan dan kelemahan.' _

'_Namun semua itu tidak lagi. Dengan keyakinan yang kupegang erat, dengan kesabaran yang kupunya. Walau keabadian masih membelengguku. Semua itu tidak jadi masalah selama kau berada disisiku sampai dipenghujung waktu. Aku memang monster, namun hatiku ini manusia.'_

**-end-**

OKE INI SANGAT GAJE dan saya tau itu T^T

Silahkan dibakar dibuang di kubur #plak

Ga ada seremnya sama sekali ternyata T_T #akibat bikin ff dengan kegalauan campur curhat(?)#


End file.
